


Kissing Your Mouth in Different Ways

by Burning_Roses (WillowCreeks_DevilHill)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Ass Play, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Being Walked In On, Belts, Biting, Bottom Clementine, Bottom Louis, Bottom Marlon, Bottom Minerva, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Caught, Cold Clementine, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Confused Violet, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Episode: s04e02 Suffer the Children, Episode: s04e03 Broken Toys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Friends with Benefits Clementine/Louis, Generator Prompt, Grinding, Guilt, Guilty Marlon, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Improvised Cowgirl Position, Intercrural Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Marlon Lives AU, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Multi, Music Student Louis, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Photography Student Clementine, Pillow Princess Violet, Pinching, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Riding, Romance Louis/Save Louis Route, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough Vaginal Fingering, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scissoring, Short & Sweet, Small Breasts, Sobbing, Sweet, Teasing, Top Clementine, Top Mitch, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Violet, Trust AJ Route, VIolet needs a hug, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Wine, bottom Violet, pillow princess, prompt, request, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowCreeks_DevilHill/pseuds/Burning_Roses
Summary: Sexual prompts for odd & common pairings, will try to update this daily! I do take requests, though I may not take all depending on the ship or the kink. Not all relationships are listed, they will be added when they appear in a prompt. Currently, I will only take requests for any ship fromthis list!





	1. Take Care of You - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of Homophobic Language!  
>  **Vaginal Penetration with Foreign Objects + Pillow Princess**  
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Modern AU  
> \- Clem is a lawyer (29yrs), Violet is a Correctional Officer (31yrs)  
> \- Married for 3yrs  
> \- Started dating in High School  
> \- Clem & Violet don't spend much time together because of jobs

Violet didn't try to complain as much as she used to when they were younger, back when she and Clem actually had time to spend together, lying around in her bedroom and cracking jokes about Louis and stupid ass high school. Now she didn't try to anymore, considering how far they seemed at times, with Clem off in court and her off stuck in prison with prisoners. There were always the tipping edges, the ones where Violet needed to yell and break something and breathing through her nose, slamming their house door shut, Clem seemed to know immediately what to do. Her sweet girl immediately peppering her with attention, something Violet didn't think she yet deserved, even from her beautiful wife. Her amber eyes staring up and kissing her, moving her to their bedroom. Slipping clothes out, her naked body stark against Clem's clothed ones and her settling behind her. Violet only leaned against her wife's chest, feeling her hands curling on her shoulders, needing her in a way that could only make her feel special.

"He called me a fucking dyke," She snarled, the words spitting out and Clem's beautiful humming filling out. "I know it's fucking stupid, being called that, but fuck, we're in the 2000s, not fucking 1980s!"

Clem only hummed and kneaded her, she gasped and bucked into nothing. The coolness on her clit and she slipped her hands to Clem's clothed thighs, imagining her in that pretty skirt she wore once for court. Her marching around, one of the few times she was out and had decided to watch her wife break down everyone, to prove her client was innocent. 

"He cited that because I was a dyke, I can't help prisoners," She snapped and narrowed her eyes, feeling the rumbling of her wife. "As if I can make them gay, they only become gay for the stay. Fuck him."

"Don't actually fuck him, darling," Clem purred and Vi laughed, rubbing her head against Clementine's chin.

"I prefer the prisoners over that asshole, at least I can expect that language from them, not my fucking colleague," Vi rasped and closed her eyes, as Clem's hand lowered to her back and pressed, her gasping and leaning, arching her back like a cat. Clem had called her a cat once, remembering how Clem's tongue rasped against her and kneaded her breasts, a way that Minerva never could. 

"The colleague is the one with the obnoxious pedophile mustache and blonde hair?" Clem mused and she nodded, spitting out some cuss words.

"He looks like he should be in prison," Vi snarled and turned her head away, feeling Clem's legs tighten around her. "But, he would be beaten up. No one likes a pedophile, not even the other rapists."

"Makes sense, pedophiles are the lowest of the low," Clem murmured and pressed soft kisses down her neck. She quivered and squirmed against her, her clit aching and feeling something longing inside of her.

"Fuck, can we, can we do something else?" She asked and looked up at Clem, who paused in her kneading and pressed her cheek against Vi's neck.

"Like what, darling?" She purred, her breath hot against her neck and her skin prickled at the feeling. She bucked a bit.

"Foreign," She gasped and cooed, as Clem's hands slipped to her breasts, kneading her pale skin and nails lightly pinching her nipples. She gasped and clawed at Clem's thighs, Clem's lips pressing against her neck and licking a specific area that made her gasp out and cry.

"Lay on your stomach," Clem ordered and felt Clem shuffle out from under her.

She felt so cold without Clem and she shuffled backward, flipping herself over, her skin prickling as the coolness reached her and clawed at her skin. She pressed her face against a pillow, its softness making it easier to relax, stretching her arms around it, and biting it as her stomach rubbed against the blanket. Her clit ached and she ground against the smooth fabric, bucking her hips and could hear Clem undressing, before moving away. The wet slaps of her feet on their floor and Violet arched up, gasping into the pillow and clinging to it, feeling its softness curl around her fingers. 

She could now feel Clem's breath on her neck and she cried out as Clem straddled her hips, her own clit brushing against Violet's back. She groaned at the feeling of the heat on her neck, the little kisses her wife planted on her. She watched as Clem grabbed the lube from the drawer, and could hear the lid, the squirting of lube and imagining it running down whatever object her wife had brought her. Violet favored this routine, a surprise and trust laid down upon her wife, who always cuddled her afterward and her warm breath dancing on her neck. She gasped and purred, as Clem moved down, her clit now rubbing against her thighs. She spread them wider, imagining Clem penetrating her.

"Not yet, darling," Clem whispered, and she shivered at the hot breath on her lower regions.

She arched up and groaned at the slight rasp of the tongue on her. Her eyes burned with unshed tears, gasping as Clem's tongue rubbed against her folds, and sucked around her burning bud, before moving back down to the center of her heat. Pushing into her she gasped out and clawed at the pillow, feeling such comfort that Clem was here, so close that she could move and grab her, kiss her wet mouth and feel her heat. Instead, she gasped and arched, feeling Clem prod her and lap at her with such power that made her shiver, the way only her wife could. Her wife, her wife who had a quick tongue in court and here. 

"There, now you can take it," Clem breathed once more, her hot breath back on her, tongue gone. Instead, coldness reached her and she cried out. It was cold and hard, and she panicked slightly but felt Clem's calming fingers on her shoulders, rubbing against her. "It's a remote controller, Violet. You ready?"

"Mmhmm," She gasped out and could feel Clem's fingers spread her open, and she spread her legs wider, feeling the controller prod against her.

It slipped in and she gasped out, closing her eyes and biting the pillow. The buttons rubbed furiously on one side of her walls, the other one creating a smooth layer. She sobbed out and Clem's tongue lapped against her neck, her praising her so well. Violet gasped and pushed back, feeling it slid in deeper. The buttons throbbed against her walls, and Clem thrust it in and out, her gasping and crying as her wife fucked her so well. She laughed and shivered, arching up to take more of it, her wife's hold so gentle and fierce, a hand groping her breast and mouth laying wet kisses down her neck.

"You're doing so good, Vi. So good, love," She whispered sweetly and she smiled and grinned, shivering as Clem thrust it in. She arched and felt it get wider. "Tell me when to stop."

"Cl-Clem, please," Violet gasped and felt her wife's hold tighten, her fingers making marks on her breast. "Keep going."

Her wife rumbled a purr and her chest was pressed against her back, her warmth spreading to her coolness. She cried out and clenched around the controller, that rubbed so wonderfully against her. The buttons rubbed so beautifully as the back slid against her like how Clem's tongue had. She cried out and clenched tighter, biting and closing eyes tight as Clem's words reached her ears. Such praise and delight that Violet could only shudder.

"I-I'm getting close, please, faster!" She sobbed out and could feel her wife nuzzle against her, and felt her wife push the rest of the controller in.

It stretched her wide and she cried out as she clenched tighter, feeling everything nuzzle against her. She imagined Clem's thoughts at her and could only hope good ones as Clem brushed her mouth against her neck and lapped at her. And she came as Clem praised her, feeling her wife's fingers digging into her, pressing the controller deeper in. Its buttons rubbed against her like no ever, and could feel Clem's fingers make a grab at it, grabbing around and slowly tugging it out. It tugged at her walls and she gasped as Clem soothed her with her mouth. With a slick pop, she felt the buttons drag at her once more and her heat clenching around nothing as Clem raised off from her. 

"Roll over, love," Clem spoke softly, and Violet flipped over, her releasing the pillow and arms splaying to her sides, her back sweating against the blanket and looking up at her wife's gold eyes.

They gleaned as her fingers held up the slick remote, covered in her slickness and juice. Clem moved it to Violet's mouth and she opened greedily, sucking the buttons and imagining it as Clem's beautiful clit, tasting herself as Clem purred out encouragement. And after sucking it off, feeling the back rub against her and her tongue favoring the buttons, Clem pulled it from her mouth, her saliva joining in on her slickness that was at the bottom. She watched as Clem placed it back and as Clem laid down next to her, gold eyes shielded and watching her carefully.

"Was that good?" Clem whispered and Violet purred, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her close and nuzzling against her chin.

"Better," She cooed and pressed little kisses on Clem's chin, as her arms wrapped around her back.

"Now let's get some rest," Clem whispered softly and Violet cooed, brushing a knee against Clem's bud. Her sweet wife and she kissed her deeply, savoring her, before leaning her head against her chest. She was lucky she had such a sweet girl to take care of her.


	2. Touch Me - Bottom!Clementine x Top!Mitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by guest, Aya, for overstimulation (on Clementine), with this pairing. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Clem is around 18yrs, Mitch is around 19yrs  
> \- In apocalypse  
> \- Can be seen in canon or not

Mitch's hands were wrapped strongly around her waist, pulling Clementine too harshly into his lap, and her boots dangling above the ground. Perfect, and Mitch made a grunt as she adjusted herself, on the chair they now shared, with her ass well, grinding roughly into Mitch's crotch. A humming sound and she pushed her legs so they dangled over the chair's arm and a pull on her head, his fingers twitching in her curls and pulling her head back. She hissed, just great, and she watched his green eyes (or were they of a grayer tint?), beam up in humor at her growl. 

"Not so tough like this," He purred and she ground against him, listening to the little groan he made in the back of his throat. Her eyes lowered and she made a move to kiss him, but his hand held her still, well, her head still and she snapped, her fingers curling into fists. "You look cute all pissed off like this."

"Fuck off," She snarled and the hand on her hip dug into it, before shifting underneath her pants. The light grazes of his fingers on her leg sent shivers and she rolled her hips. "Don't you dare, AJ could come in."

"I don't mind," He murmured, and she grimaced at the thought of AJ accidentally walking in on them. Geez, she didn't want to start the talk this young. "Just give him more, creative insults."

"You're disgusting," She spat and he lowered his head, lips pressed against her neck and she tilted her head, feeling his lips graze against her. 

"You're needy," He retorted, and he tilted her head with a tilt of his hand. 

His mouth pressed firmly against her's, and her eyes closed, trying to move her head and escape from his harsh grasp, but his fingers tightened. Teeth nipped at her lips and she opened her mouth greedily, letting him deepen whatever this kiss was. Her mouth quirked and with a quick nip, found its way to his tongue and opening her eyes at the jerk of his mouth away from her's.

"What the hell?" He snapped and his tongue darted out. She snorted at him and rolled her eyes, her lips transferring to a smirk at his grimace over his tongue. "You fucking bit me!"

"Observant as always, Mitch," She dryly remarked and raised an eyebrow at his glare. 

Surprisingly, despite the nip to the tongue, Mitch leaned back in for another attack. Alright, that's fine and she eagerly kissed back, twisting her hands so they were wrapped around his neck, making marks on the back of it. Purring at his forceful nature, her eyes fluttering closed as she hungrily returned any kiss he gave and his fingers loosening on her hair. Thank God, and she tilted her head to let him deepen, toes curling as his tongue dashed around her's and his lips pressed so sweetly against her's. A shift of fingers and her legs shivered at the new feeling, arching her back. Fucking Mitch and she could feel the hand underneath her pants press against her underwear, fumbling for her clit. At least, she can only presume as his palm pressed flatly against her.

She ground down against his crotch and gasped into the kiss, her lips feeling plump as his fingers tumbled underneath her underwear. Cold fingers traced her labia, and she rolled her hips towards his hand, nails digging into him.

"Don't you dare," She snarled and opened her eyes enough to glare at his cocky smile, with his fingers lowering into her heat. "Fucker."

"I wonder where AJ gets his foul language from," He mocked and his mouth pressed against her neck, teeth biting into the curve of her neck.

She pressed tighter, and her legs squeezed around the hand that was palming her heat, the palm rubbing down. And, fuck! She cried out, and holy shit, pleasure rang through her, toes tightening and her gasping out. Cold fingers dipped into her slick folds, into the center of her heat as he rubbed against the little bud that sent shock waves throughout her. His palm was rough, and it abused her soft clit, as two fingers pumped inside of her, curling as they explored against her slickening walls. Shit, and she arched up to his mouth, who nipped her throat and tore into it, tongue rubbing against the bruises he created on her pale neck. Fucking dick, but those thoughts vanished as he added a third finger.

"Mi-Mitch, you fuckING DICK!" She cried out as his palm suddenly pressed way too harshly against her sensitive bud, and she found her fingers were curling into his hair. 

His chuckle sent vibrations up from her neck and she rolled her hips against his palm, that lay against her clit and put delightful pressure on it, her skin shivering and toes curling. She ground against him and could feel his erection riding against the curve of her back. His fingers curled inside her, clenching hard around them as his mouth bruised against her neck, lowering. And his mouth suddenly removed itself from her and she gasped out, feeling cold trace the area that his mouth had once been. She could feel him take her hat off and drop it the ground, her feet kicking off her boots and hearing them thud against the ground. Pushing her up, her back arched into the top of the desk, laying flat against it and her bucking her hips up.

"Shit, you look pretty," He moaned out, and his unoccupied hand grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt, and dragged it upwards.

Eagerness must have shown throughout her as she helped, lifting up the sweatshirt and letting it fall before the undershirt joined it. Her bra stuck to her skin and his tongue dragged against the underside as he rubbed himself against her legs.

"Don-don't fucking tease me like that," She snarled and shivered, her bare back arching as his nails dug into her walls. 

"Fucking needy," He snapped, but his fingers unclipped the bra and shoved it the ground.

She watched his pupils dilate at the sight of her and she arched her back up, trying to ignore the bucking her hips were doing to his hand, her small breasts being presented to him. The air hardened her nipples and she traced a finger around its hardness, pinching it and moaning out loud. Fuck, she didn't realize she was this sensitive and he jerked her hand away from her breast. His hand, the one not curling inside of her and rubbing harshly against her clit, palmed her left breast, tracing her hardened nipple and nails digging into the plumpness of her skin. She moaned as it joined the buzz of pleasure her body shook with. 

"They're so small," He whispered and his fingers pinched her nipple. His awed expression transferred to a cocky one and she groaned, her hands trailing down to his shoulders and her gasping up at him. "You're so small, no wonder Louis wanted your ass."

"St-stop fucking talking, an-and fuck me," She spat, but her voice faltered and Clem closed her eyes tight as his warm mouth wrapped around her right breast, teeth grazing her skin and tongue toying her nipple. Her hands found their way back to his hair, pulling at it as she arched up into his inviting mouth. "Fuck, yes."

His slickened fingers escaped from her hold, her walls trying to stop them from leaving and they spread her folds, her clit brushing against the fabric as his palm removed itself from her. Her moan echoed in her ears as her nipple was pinched harshly and his mouth sucked around the other one, his fingers pinching her clit harshly, her clit tight between his fingers. Gasping and crying out, she clawed at his back, her squirming against the way he pressed her against the desk and her mouth open, her cries and moans escaping and filling the empty room. His hard on only pushed tight against her thigh and arched to make friction. She tumbled her hands down to the hems of her pants, thumb arching to get the waistband of her underwear, and pushed them down. They tumbled down her shivering legs and crumbled onto the ground. Her heat shivered and clinched around nothing as air lapped at it.

"Fuck me, please!" She cried out and tried to curl in on herself, body rocking with utter pleasure, as her breasts were attacked by his mouth and hand, while her clit was being abused with the pinching and his rough palm.

With a slick pop, his mouth removed itself around her breast, covered in his saliva and hands removing themselves from her. Clementine flattened her hands to the ground, opening her eyes and watched through lidded eyes as he tried to squirm out from his pants and underwear. A hand was covered in her slickness and she spread her legs, rolling towards him as her body fell down from the high he gave her. Fuck, she missed his touch and she rolled her hips once more, watching his clothes fall and reveal his erection. It was red and she curled her tongue around her plump lips. His hands found their way to her shoulders, pushing her down as he rubbed against her. Mitch's pupils dilated and filled with lust, the head of his arousal lapping at her entrance and she bucked, hating how from the once abusing pleasure now turned to only faint sparks. She panted and with a jerk, she felt himself fill up inside of her. And it filled her nicely, her walls squeezing around him and when he let her shoulders go, she wrapped them around his neck, pushing her sensitive chest against the rough fabric of his shirt.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Mitch moaned into her ear, his mouth curling around the lobe of her ear. She only cried out as his hands cupped her ass and he roughly thrust into her, their hips locked tightly.

Rubbing up against him, her nipples sending pleasure up throughout her again, as they rubbed roughly against the fabric, rolling with him as he thrust inside of her. His nails pierced her skin and she closed her eyes tight, feeling his hot mouth attack her neck again. It made ravishing marks on her and she ached for the attention on her clit again. She tried to press herself against him, for her clit to rub against him, but her clit only burned for the attention and deep longing in her heat was pumped thoroughly by Mitch. Their arousals messing well with each other and filled her up, her walls clenching tightly and him moaning, joining in on her cries and whimpers. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stop the noise, the other one just clinging to him as friction sought between them, and toes curling as she felt herself build up, and suddenly let go. She screamed out, her vocal cords scratching as she bit hard into her palm to silence it.

Pleasure rang throughout her, her body stilling as her heat closed so nicely, so tightly around him and her walls rubbing against him, feeling him pound inside of her, and her legs shaking, her arms feeling light. She could barely hold onto him, as he pressed her back down against the wooden desk, and her breasts now open, he attacked them, his tongue and teeth nipping. She only shook as her orgasm washed throughout her, and she arched and cried, moans joining in on his pants. As it wore down, she could hear him groan and felt him pull out, rubbing roughly against her thighs, her tightening around it, even in the daze of her aftermath and feeling him coat her thighs with his semen. It stuck to her and the scent of cum filled her nostrils. It stuck to her as he removed himself from her and her arms falling back to the desk. She opened her eyes and watched his pupils return back to normal, his mouth open as he panted.

"Fuck," Clem gasped out and pushed herself up, her arms shaking as her clit buzzed for that attention again. Her legs shook as she placed her feet down onto the ground, and grasped onto Mitch, who settled them down onto the chair. She curled up on top of his lap, feeling him rest against her legs.

"Shit, that was amazing," Mitch murmured, pressing a lazy kiss to her neck. She shook him away, but her body felt lazy. She could see his grin, and raising an eyebrow at her. "Want to go another round?"

Even if she was tired and her arms weak, she still found enough strength to punch him and have him yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is another request by guest, Aya, for a Clementine x Minerva hate sex, with a suggestion by guest, Peen, for a Top!Clementine x Bottom!Minerva.


	3. Hate Everything About You - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by guest, Aya, for hate sex between these two, and suggested by guest, Peen, for a Top!Clementine and a Bottom!Minerva.
> 
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- Set sometime after whole Delta vs Ericson incident (aka where everyone but Delta is fine)  
> \- A Save Louis/Friendzoned Violet route  
> \- Minerva & Violet rejoin Ericson  
> \- Clementine is 18yrs, Minerva is around 20yrs

The arguments between them seemed to get pettier and pettier with each one, at least, Clementine felt that way. Minerva always had a smug grin on her face whenever they talked about expansion, with her coy lips spitting out that Clem might end up doing what the Delta had done. It was a reminder of the destruction the Delta caused and Clem wanted to wipe the dumb smirk off Minerva's face, but she held herself up. She dug her nails into her palms as she listened to Minerva talk about something with Violet, they've been close ever since the incident, and pain dug deep inside of Clem whenever she saw Violet's eyes turn into pained ones when they glanced her way. So she breathed through her nose and ate her meal. They would have to go deeper into the forest to get more supplies, and she would have to send Ruby off to check up on the garden in the morning. 

"Clem!" AJ's voice broke through her thoughts and she turned towards him. Her little one, even though he was almost as tall as her now, and she shot a smile to him. 

"Yeah, goofball?" She questioned and tilted her head, watching him frown a bit at the old nickname, but it was shaken off soon.

"Can I spend the night in Tenn's room? He's going to show me a new thing for drawing!" He excitedly told her and she grinned at him.

"Of course, just, don't go on patrol, tonight, alright? Violet has guard duty," She chirped and watched him nod, before running off to where Tenn was.

The quiet, scarred boy not next to his sister and something filled Clem up. Minerva may have come back, but she had still hurt Tenn by killing her sister, and she tried to push down the anger that filled Clem's chest up. She snorted and grabbed the cracked bowl and placed it on top of the other used bowls. Another chore for tomorrow and she looked around her group. Aasim was busy writing about today's events, Ruby and Omar already off to bed, Louis was in the piano room, and AJ, Tenn, and Willy were in a conversation about something. Her gaze fell onto Violet and Minerva, with Minerva throwing her head back and laughing, her quiet voice reaching Clem's ears and her skin bristled. God, she fucking hated her. Her nails tore into her palm and she looked away. Violet's eyes caught her's and immediately looked away.  With careful steps, she walked over to them, at the front of the table. She cleared her throat roughly.

"I'll be going to bed, so don't catch up," She spoke softly, and watched Tenn nod at her, before turning back to AJ.

"We won't," Minerva spoke up, her laughter now gone and eyes back to Violet. "Vi and I can keep each other's company."

Her voice dripped with venom and Clem had to stop herself from bristling. Violet's eyes looked up at her, before turning back to Minerva.

"Actually, I already promised Louis I'll help him with some piano shit before patrol duty," Violet informed, before rising up from her seat, awkwardly looking between the two. "Night."

And with that, Violet had walked off, leaving Clem alone with Minerva, whose eyes hardened at Clem. Her lips turned to a sneer and Clem forced herself to stay calm, to not get into another spat, only returning an even stare. With a simple shrug, she turned on her heel but cast a look to Minerva, whose stance was rigid and tense. Something curled in her stomach and she smiled at her, the tips of her lips quirking at her and tilting her head. She hated her so much.

"Guess I can keep you company if you like," She purred, watching Minerva's anger vanish into shock, eyes widening a bit at it. "Meet me in my dorm room."

Without waiting for Minerva's response, she turned on her heel and walked off, feeling Minerva's stare on her back. With carefulness, she added a soft swing to her hips, before vanishing into the school. Her boots creaked the wooden floors as she made her way to her dorm room, light cracking through windows. Her room's door creaked open as she stepped inside, and placed her hat onto the drawer. The flowers in the room gave color to it, and moonlight bathed the room. She rolled her shoulders and shoved off her boots, pushing them under the bed. She doubted Minerva would come, but anxiety filled her stomach and pricked her skin. Heartbeats passed before she heard a quiet knock. A smirk formed and she watched the door.

"Come in," Clementine chirped and watched as Minerva stepped in, her footsteps quiet and pushing the door shut. Minerva's gaze was filled with uncertainty and she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not in it," Minerva finally spat, and Clem grinned, enjoying the way Minerva's shoulders bristled and she stepped forward. "Violet is mine."

"It seems not since you're in my dorm room," Clem retorted, stepping forward and grabbing Minerva by the shoulders. She leaned in, her head tilting so she could reach her ear and grinned, feeling Minerva tense underneath her hold. She whispered softly, "so why don't you play nice for me?"

She crashed her lips against Minerva's shocked ones and tore into her, before finally feeling Minerva react to her attack. Minerva's lips open and she pooled her tongue in, exploring her and enjoying the way Minerva squirmed, pulling her back to the bed. She tore away from Minerva and grazed her neck with her teeth, wanting to mark her up and have her suffer.

"I fucking hate you," She snarled and shoved Minerva down onto the bed. Her eyes were wide and she enjoyed it, placing a hand onto her shoulder and the other on her knee. "You come back and think you can be forgiven. Well, you thought wrong."

She tore Minerva's pants down and watched her shiver, allowing her to kick her shoes off and pull her underwear down. She was so pale and she licked her lips, watching Minerva shiver. She watched Minerva arch and hunger ate her up, mixing in with her hatred towards the girl. Her hands laid on Minerva's legs and watched her widen them, her teeth biting her lips. She was cold and shaking and Clem greedily kissed her, tearing into her like a ravenous creature, ready for her hunger to be quelled. She felt Minerva's hands on her shoulders and she straddled the taller girl, grinding her clothed crotch against the other's naked one. She muffled Minerva's pants at the friction and her hands tore off Minerva's shirt and coat, letting them crumple underneath the ground. Her hand wrapped around the girl's pale throat and squeezed, parting with saliva tripping between their mouths.

"Look at you, you're a mess, acting all good for Violet," Clem berated, her nostrils flaring as she squeezed tighter and ground against Minerva's clit, straightening her back as Minerva moaned through a strangled voice. She released her hold and gripped Minerva's chin, making her look up to her. Her nails dug into her skin and hoped for bruises. She was fucked up for this, but enjoyment filled in on her. "I should've killed you when I first saw you."

"You didn't though," Minerva hissed and her eyes glared. Clem leaned in, her lips quivering against Minerva's, and held Minerva back, her tongue rolling against her lips.

"My mistake," She replied and crashed her lips once more into the naked girl's mouth, her hands tearing at her soft breasts, who were small and her nails dug into the flesh.

She palmed them as she ground against Minerva, feeling her slickness against the fabric of Clem's pants, hearing Minerva whimper and moan, her back arching and clinging to her. She pushed her down, hips straddling her's, legs pinning her down as she pressed her chest tight against her's, feeling wetness pool between her own legs. She clawed at the back of the girl, who squirmed underneath her weight and she purred. Rising up, and pushing Minerva back down to the mattress, as Clementine took off her sweatshirt and undershirt, letting them fall to the wooden ground, and unlatching her bra. It tumbled off and pushed it away, her lower body still clothed, as she arched to where her hips tilted perfectly against Minerva's, her own clothed heat pressed hard against the little bud, and watched Minerva cry out. She purred and wrapped a small hand around her throat once more.

"Such a pretty thing," She hummed and squeezed around Minerva, listening to her strangled gasps and her pinching her hardened nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she pinned her down. "A broken, pretty thing."

She unleashed her again and Clem shoved her lower undergarments down, leaving her bare as well. Her heat prickled, and the cold air lapped at her, her own clit burning for attention. She only smirked down at Minerva and her slickness clung to Minerva's stomach. She clawed at her and leaned down to nip the tall girl's lips, feeling their softness between her teeth as she ground her bare clit against her's. Anger burned inside of her and she clawed at Minerva's small breasts, hoping to leave marks all over her. To show her all the hate she had for the girl. And shuffling, her lips away from Minerva's, she snuck her fingers into Minerva's heat, feeling the tightness of it and allowing Minerva to gasp on her shoulder. She snorted and dug her nails into the sensitive walls, dragging her blunt nails down and listening to Minerva sob at the pleasure.

She tugged at her hair, anger filling each action as her thumb pushed against the sensitive bud, feeling its softness and Minerva screaming out, nails digging down Clem's back as she dug into her, feeling greedy walls suck on her fingers and her curling and spreading them inside of her. Minerva's leg underneath Clem's own heat and she ground against it, her sucking on Minerva's pale neck, and teeth biting harshly, as Minerva sobbed and moaned out, her fingers curled into the short hair and tugged harshly, making her back arch as she pumped inside of her. Her fingers slick and popping them out, she rubbed the slickness on Minerva's lips.

"Go on and show me what that pretty mouth can do," She snarled and watched as Minerva opened her soft lips, and she pushed her fingers inside of it.

Her tongue lapped at the pads of Clem's fingers and she shivered at the touch as she rubbed against Minerva's leg, leaving a wet trail on her. Her tongue twirled and she sucked on them, as Clem watched through narrowed eyes and brushed her clit roughly against Minerva. It burned and she shook with pleasure, but she bit her lip and enjoyed watching Minerva suck around her fingers, and with a pop, took them out. Slick with Minerva's saliva and she brushed them down her chest. Fingers pinching a nipple, before digging into her stomach. She pushed her down and watched Minerva's eyes go confused, her lips quirking.

"Now it's your turn to be a good girl for me," She gasped out and shifted herself to where she was straddling Minerva's head, her legs on either side.

She lowered herself and felt the talented tongue dance across her labia, and down into her entrance. She cooed and pressed down, moving a hand to finger Minerva's own eager heat and pinched her clit, as Minerva's tongue was squeezed at her walls. She placed a hand on her short hair and pushed her face hard against her entrance, rubbing her scent onto Minerva, her lips open and tongue dashing out to lap at Clementine. She moaned, closing her eyes at the bliss the older girl gave her, her soft tongue rubbing against her walls perfectly as her own fingers were squeezed by Minerva's. She dug her nails in and felt Minerva moan. She only pressed her harder against her crotch, and snarled at her, Clem's thumb pushing hard against Minnie's clit.

"Don't fucking stop," Clem snarled out between the pants as she felt Minerva latch onto her clit, her tongue rolling around the tight bud and her toes curled. She could feel Minerva tighten around her and she purred mockingly as she arched her back, and her fingers plugged Minerva's entrance. "Go on, do it."

She could hear Minerva cry out and felt her tighten around her fingers, that dug their way inside of her, as Minerva sent vibrations up to Clem's clit. She moaned as Minerva came down from her high and her fingers pooled around her labia, as Minerva's tongue resumed to licking her, watching Minerva slack as her tongue lazy rubbed up against her walls. She felt the slickness and Clem popped it into her mouth, tasting Minerva as Minerva ate her out. She ground against her and placed her other hand down on her head, and as heat pooled into her belly, all of her anger went to her fingers, and she smashed Minerva's face hard against her heat, feeling her mouth suck her off as she closed her eyes in bliss and an animal cry escape. Her high was quick and as it came down, she let Minerva go and slid off of her, sitting next to her and crossing her legs, looking at Minerva's slickened face. She grinned and sucked on her fingers, watching as Minerva's gaze met her's.

"I hate you, and don't ever forget that," Clem spat and turned away from Minerva. 

"I hate you too," Minerva's weak response came and Clem nodded. The feeling in her stomach vanished and her shoulders finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is another request by guest, Aya, for friends to lovers (Clementine x Aasim)!


	4. Another Choice - Aasim x Clementine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so sorry for being gone, but I'm back to write! So, this was a request by guest, Aya, for friends to lover Aasim x Clementine.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Clementine is around 18, Aasim is around 19-20~  
> \- Aasim doesn't have a crush on Ruby  
> \- Aasim is a third romance option  
> \- Takes place after the card game in Episode 2

As the fire burned, sending smoke up to the air, Aasim pushed himself off the couch as it seemed the card game had finally ended. He cast a look to Clementine, who simply smiled up at him and his heart clenched a bit, and if he wasn't as hidden about his emotions, he was certain his cheeks would heat up at the whole memory of Clem saying she would 'flip' him. Fucking Louis, he was just glad he didn't tell Louis about his feelings over Clem, about how fierce and protective she was, but he pushed those thoughts away. It wasn't the best time for romance with a raiding party coming their way, but fuck him, he still couldn't help but pin after her like a pup. So he looked away and walked over to Willy, his shoulders slumping at the sight of the young boy looking defeated and his stomach twinged at the memory of how the punch had taken the breath out of him.

"Hey," He said softly, stopping in front of the boy, whose green eyes turned up to him.

"Hey," Willy returned, voice soft and steady. 

"You maybe wanna help me with the brick trip?" His voice finally managed to push it out. He had to have water under the bridge, he didn't want to die knowing he had angered a close friend of his, and it could mend wounds. That's what Aasim told himself at least, but in a way, he had wanted to ask Clementine.

"I was actually going to help Mitch with the bomb," Willy informed, looking away a bit, and Aasim swallowed around the anxiety that filled up in his throat. 

"Well, I'm sure it'll help Mitch," Aasim offered, shrugging his shoulders and watching Willy brighten a bit. He couldn't find himself mad at Willy, they relied on the bomb and he remembered hearing Mitch cuss up a storm even inside the school. 

"Sorry I punched you," Willy finally said and Aasim raised an eyebrow at him, watching as the boy got up, dusting off the dirt on his knees, and looking towards the area Mitch went to. 

"It's okay. It was a pretty good punch," Aasim laughed, and walked up the stairs, stopping before the door, nodding after Willy who smiled, before dashing off.

Well, fuck. Ok, it was fine, he knew how to get the brick traps up and such, he had mapped it out in his head when they were discussing ideas. Just needed to be careful, should be easy enough. Oh, who was he kidding? He sighed through his nose, pinching the bridge of it, and turning towards where Clementine, Violet, and Louis were. He watched the girl tilt her head curiously towards Violet, who seemed to be offering something. Maybe Clementine could help him? She was the one who had suggested traps and she obviously knew what to do. Ok, yeah, that should work, and something fluttered in his chest. He watched as Clem walked up, and moved around the couches. He raised his hand and waved it to her, watching her gaze look into his.

"Hey, if you have a minute, I could use some help with the brick traps!" He called and nodded towards the school.

And now he can feel the flush in his cheeks as he watched the girl smile back at him and heart pounded at thinking back over the whole truth or dare situation. Turning away, he pushed open the doors, not wanting to see the rejection of the girl he pined for, and simply followed the invisible trail to where he had left the supplies at. Climbing up the stairs, he looked up to the couch that leaned against the wall, an easy push against anyone who tried to follow them. Fingers curled around a brick and pulled the duffel bag towards him, dropping one in.

"Need some help?"

Her voice was gentle and soothing, and he felt himself scurry up, turning to look back at the girl, who placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow up at him. He felt himself smile at her, with her small smirk that graced her features. Through the moonlight that cracked through the wood that tried to shield the window, and bathed her in it, making her look paler than what she really was. He had found her interesting in the beginning, but in the new light, he couldn't hide how amazed he was of her. He tried to push those thoughts away, he had asked for help, not for a date.

"Yeah, I need to get this bag tied up and I can't exactly reach the ceiling," He informed and watched her climb up the stairs and crouch down next to him. "Right now, just filling this bag up would be nice."

"Sounds good," Clementine chirped and he watched her hand pick up a brick and place it into the bag. He quickly followed suit, watching as the bag was filled up with the bricks. "I'll need a boost though."

"Of course," He replied, and his thumb curled around the holes of the brick, feeling its weight, before placing it back down. "It's going to be heavy, are you up for it?"

"Mhmm," She hummed out and he watched as she zipped up the now filled bag, picking it up, and feeling its weight. "This will definitely hurt some raiders."

"That's the plan," He agreed and picked up the rope, tying one end to the handle of the bag. It shouldn't be able to snap, they've used this rope before and it never snapped on them. Hopefully, it still works as good.

"Now the hard part," She muttered and he let a quiet laugh out, following her up to the head of the stairs, holding one end of the rope, and her holding the piece of rope that would have to go over the chandelier. "Ready?"

"Yep," He informed, and awkwardly placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her up. She was, actually quite light, surprisingly, and her feet carefully placed themselves onto his shoulders, and his hands wrapping around her ankles to steady her, leaning over the rails as she held up the rope and duffel bag.

"You alright?" She questioned and watched her turn her hazel eyes onto him, with his cheeks flushing at how close she was.

"Doing just fine," He awkwardly replied and watched her as she carefully threw the duffel bag and the rope over the chandelier, hands gripping the end and pulling the rope before it fell.

"Whoa! That was close," She hissed as she pulled on the rope, keeping the bag from falling.

"Better than snapping," He informed and helped her down, her hands careful and feet landing neatly onto the floor. "Now let's get that rope tied up. The bag good?"

"Yep, just trying not to have it fall."

He nodded at her words and he bit his bottom lip. Shit, hopefully, the rope was long enough for them to actually tie it to the area it should be tied at. He should've actually measured it before running off and getting into arguments, then later getting punched in the gut. Smooth one, Aasim. Really smooth. He snorted and watched her tie it a rail, watching how quick and nimble her fingers were. She was so, small, and it was fascinating to see how fierce Clementine really was. Fuck, he got it bad for her and smiled back as she grinned up at him. Ok, brick trap done, amazing. Carefully, he reached for her hand and was relieved to see she was allowing him, leading her up to the couch and settling down. She sat next to him and tilted her head at him and he felt heat blush against his cheeks at how bright her hazel eyes were - he didn't really know if they were hazel or gold, but they were bright and showed hidden knowledge.

"So, uh, thanks for helping me with the traps," He stumbled out and looked away, scratching the back of his head as she let out a short chuckle.

"Its no problem, I enjoyed helping you," She laughed and her shoulders raised in a posture of happiness, the glee that filled him up.

"I know I can be abrasive at times, and I'm not the best person to be around, especially with raiders coming, but it seems not everyone takes it seriously and I'm just glad that you're here," It all pooled out from Aasim's mouth and he couldn't stop it, looking away from her bright eyes, with her head tilted in such concern and lips quirking to a frown of concern. "I mean, if Marlon was here, we would've been taken and fuck, we would probably be dead or suffering with them, and you actually give a damn about us. You fight and I mean it, I just, we need you here, you're the only person who actually understands what's happening out there, and -"

Her hands cradled the sides of his face, fingers cool and soft, pulling him towards her, soft eyes bright and shimmering with understanding. Her lips pursed and with a startle, he could feel how soft her lips truly were, covering up his open one. They were soft and delicate, and he couldn't help but tilt his head, just to feel her more, to actually understand her. She pulled away and watched as her tongue took a small swipe at her bottom lip, eyes half-lidded as she looked at him, smile twirling to a soft smile.

"You talk too much," She whispered softly, and he touched one of her small hands that held his head. His hand easily covered her's and he closed fingers around her's. "Sorry, that was, kind of fast."

"No, no, I needed you to shut me up," He whispered back, and leaned towards her. "I need someone like you, to understand."

"I need you too," She whimpered and he felt her small lips against his again, and he leaned in eagerly, tasting how sweet and soft she was. Under all that rigidness that Clementine held, he hadn't expected her to be this soft and sweet, opening his mouth and enjoying her. Separating, he panted at the sweetness of her, and she laughed.

"Should we, should we be doing this?" He questioned, tilting his head, and watching her eyes.

"We have some time before my watch, and besides," She purred out, and felt one of her hands slide down from the side of his face to his shoulder, squeezing him and her leaning close. He could feel her breath on his neck and curled a hand around her waist, still holding onto her other hand, and pulled her close, feeling her heat. "We need each other, don't we?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," He laughed awkwardly, tilting his head so she could capture his lips again.

Letting Clementine's hand go, Aasim happily wrapped his arms around her waist, and with some odd bounce of confidence, pulled her onto his lap, feeling her soft hands on his shoulders. Her fingers curled in the fabric of his jacket, pulling him close. Her breath was light and he happily kissed her, feeling the sweetness of her and the warmth of her body. She could feel her carefully peeling his jacket off, and he allowed it to drop to the ground as she pushed him back, a hand falling into her hair. He curled fingers into her hair, feeling the softness of it and digging underneath her jacket and hoodie, that clung to her small frame. 

"Can I?" He hesitated to ask, but it came out as they separated, panting and watching her through half-lidded eyes.

She murmured something, humming and purring in a way he's never heard before, her pressing sweet lips to his neck as she pulled him close. Grabbing her worn hat, he placed it down, before fingers curled over her jacket, pulling it off and fingers dipping around the hem of her hoodie, pulling it off and hearing the soft sounds of them falling to the ground. He could only stare at how beautiful she was, with her white shirt sticking close to her small frame, and her half-lidded eyes, soft lips opened in a pant. He kissed them, feeling the softness of them, as he felt her small frame against his.

"You're beautiful," He murmured sheepishly to her, as his hands gripped her hips and she cooed, rubbing against him. Heat pooled in his stomach, feeling blood rush and he anxiously closed his legs. She was so close and he stared up at her, brushing some fingers over her hair and curling into them.

"I-" She stopped when he tilted his leg anxiously against her and watched as she gasped, hands twitching on the hold of his shoulders, pressing anxiously down against him. "Fuck."

He tilted his head at the way she gasped, and at the sight, he blushed at the notice of his leg between her thighs, grinding right against her core. He opened his mouth to mumble furious apologizes but she shushed him, her thighs clenching around his leg and he couldn't help but notice how her white undershirt clung so nicely to her, to her small breasts. And through the amazement of her, how small she was, he could feel the blood rush between his legs and a small hand tracing over the curve of his erection. He tried to open his mouth again, but only a gasp escaped at the way she pressed down, as she ground against his leg, feeling how damp she was becoming.

"You're handsome," Clem murmured, and nuzzled against him, her hand palming his erection, sending little rushes of pleasure. He could only respond by curling fingers around her hips and kissing her, trying to take her in, to not let her go.

Hands fumbled to get her shirt off, and they separated in quickness, before him rushing back to her, as the shirt fell and her fingers tumbled over the belt on his pants, it falling to the ground. Gasping, and fingers curled around her plump breasts, that were so small and easily fit into the palm of his hands, before reaching to unclasp her bra. In a stumble, reaching for clothes and pulling them off, boots being kicked off and leaving them in the nude, he could feel the air press against his erection and he watched in bliss as Clem panted against the pressing of his leg into her damp core. She was so sweet and her hand wrapped nicely around his shaft, a gasp of pleasure escaping as she swiped a thumb over the head of it, him pushing upwards to her sweetness, watching her roll her hips against his.

Fumbling for her, he kissed her, feeling pleasure wrap around him and him enjoying the feeling of her sweet palm against his shaft, her little pants into his mouth. Their bodies flushed against each other, hand grasping her hair as he kissed her, and could feel her wetness against his leg, that rubbed against him and ground down. Fumbling hands, he didn't know where to place them, mind hazy as she pumped him, her fingers twirling against his shaft and swiping the head of his cock, his hands found their way to her sweet heat. Finding her little button, he pressed down, the pearl so small and could hear her cry out, while he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She was beautiful in the moonlight, her eyes closed as she bit her lip and him panting and moaning at the way she stroked him.

"Can I, can we go the next step?" Aasim moaned, finding strength though fear racked him. He didn't want to impregnate Clementine, they were so young and she already had a child to take care of, so his hands carefully wandered back to her hips.

"Like, like what?" She murmured in the haze and he smiled softly, as he removed her hand on his cock. Laying her down, watching her gold eyes stare up at him, he felt love in so many ways and he pressed his cock against her soft thighs, kissing her neck and her arching up.

"I don't want to get you pregnant, and I read that intercrural sex is a good way of preventing pregnancies," He informed lightly, as he shifted his cock between her thighs and gasped at how soft she was, and her rubbing against him, gasping.

"S-so that's what you read?" She chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Just in some Ancient Greek books," He spluttered out, biting his lip as her thighs clenched around him and he moved against her, delicate in such a way.

Mewls filled the air as he rocked against her thighs, and her grasping onto him, pulling him close, the friction between them spreading pleasure around him. Her thighs tightening, and the pants and moans escaping from him, his cock twitching at such friction. She was so beautiful and he happily pressed kisses all against her neck, to shower her with deserved love and reaching to touch her clit, that rocked against his fingers, so small and beautiful. Pressing against it, he could hear the little cries that escaped her throat and beggings for more. He couldn't help but comply, her holding power over him as they rocked together, such fluidity as he breathed her in. A cry and he felt it was so short to him, as he felt his cock twitch and reaching his orgasm, coating her thighs with his semen. Her cry and mews filled his ears and he could duck his fingers into her wet core, fingers curling against her slick walls, to make her reach her climax.

"I love you, I love you," He whispered against her neck as she closed her legs around his hand and rocked against him, her own little cries of sweet nothings as the pads of his fingers curled against the walls that clenched the walls against them.

"A-AASIM!" She cried out and he felt her walls tighten in such a way and he burried his head in between her shoulder blades as they came down from the high.

His hand soaked in her slickness, and he needily kissed her, to taste how sweet she was. Silence wrapped around him, the warmth of their bodies heating them up, as they curled together. Her thighs covered in his semen, and his hand covered in her slickness. Needy kisses and he adored how sweet she was, her nuzzling up to his chest on the worn old couch.

"I love you too," She whispered and he grinned.

"Clementine!" Ruby's voice called and she grinned down at him.

"Time for watch duty, see you soon," She murmured lazily and he chuckled softly. He wished they could've stayed like this longer, but they had to be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is currently the last request of guest, Aya, for make-up sex with Marlon x Clementine.


	5. Forgiveness - Clementine x Marlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently the last request from guest, Aya! The request was for make-up sex between Clementine and Marlon.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Clementine is around 19, Marlon is around 21  
> \- AJ never shoots Marlon (takes place after Done Running)  
> \- Marlon is allowed to stay in the group, but not as a leader

Marlon hadn't expected Clementine to be nice, to let him stay after trying to pin a murder on her. She had scowled at him and the group hushed to each other, whispering in a way that angered him, and his cries were ignored. She simply stared him down with harsh, gold eyes that glinted in the dark, and he shrank away from her, with how she scowled at him and turned away, her back facing him. Her child had run to her, her collecting him in her arms and walking away, his eyes dark and angry, leaving the group to whisper about him. Anger fueled him, and he cursed himself, cursing as he felt the tears run down his face, anger in him over all the stupid things he's done. They decided to lock him in a dorm room, he felt like a prisoner in a way even if Clementine said he wasn't, but if he wasn't, what was he? Locked in a room, curled up in a corner.

He deserved this, Marlon knew all right. He killed, he killed Brody, the one who knew all of his secrets. Just like that, with a bash of anger and her blood had splattered onto him, covering him. He locked Clementine down there, just so she could be killed and even had planned to trade her to the raiders with her boy, AJ. All for what? A secret that would've come out later. Brody knew, she always knew what was to happen, and he killed her. Guilt ate him and he screamed into his fists, and he needed to be forgiven. In such a way, he needed that, holding himself and acting like a child. In a way, he wanted Clementine here, with her cold, gold eyes, to have her forgive him of all the awful things he's done. Blood on his hands and he begged for her to come. 

It seemed days passed until she finally visited him. A sob, he didn't know if anger or just sadness, as he saw her, her head tilting and lips pursing. He cried out and smiled, and watched as she crossed over to him, as he sat against the wall. She kneeled in front of him, just like how she does with AJ, and some anger pursed up at the idea of her treating him like a child, but her eyes, cold, froze it. He couldn't open his mouth, and when he did, his throat tightened. He couldn't speak to her, and he cursed himself. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do to them," She hissed, her voice cold and harsh and he flinched, glaring at her. "They want the whole story, not some bullshit excuse that you pulled out of your ass. They want the truth, so don't try to weasel out of it."

He flinched at how harsh and cold her words were, but his eyes didn't soften and just glared up at her, his hands fists. She simply pursed her lips and looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were hard, golden that pierced his skin and he shivered.

"I-" His voice was cut off by her hand, raising up and stopping him from continuing.

"Don't try it on me, Marlon. I saw what you did to her, so  _don't_ ," She snarled and he looked away from her. "Explain to your group, the honest-to-god truth. Then maybe they would forgive you."

"What about you?" He whispered, looking up at her hard gold eyes. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and he frowned, eyebrows knitting together at her shrug. He raised a hand, but she stopped it, her fingers grasping his wrist tightly, and he gasped at the fierceness of it, how tight it was. Clementine simply stared, glaring as anger bubbled up inside of him, being eaten away by the guilt that swam in his stomach.

"Clementine," He whispered, softly, and looked deep into her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"Don't," She snarled and dropped his wrist, hand falling to his lap. He reached for her and pulled her close, her stiffening.

"I need you, Clementine," He whimpered and looked at her, her gold eyes softening in confusion. "Can you forgive me?"

"Marlon," She hissed and looked away as he nuzzled her neck. He sobbed, feeling his throat rub raw as he screamed into her neck, coating her shoulder with tears.

"I-I need you, Clem," He sobbed, feeling his throat choke as he cried onto her, feeling her body stiffen.  _"Please."_

He could feel her delicate fingers running through his hair, soft and nimble as he sobbed, burying himself into her arms and wrapping his own around her back, feeling her stiffen. He needed her, he felt like he needed her forgiveness most of all. She was the one who saw him murder Brody, she was the one he locked up, she was the one who actually called him out. She could've saved Brody and she knew him, it felt. He tightened his fingers into her jacket as he sobbed, anger vanishing with the guilt as she roamed her fingers, soothing. 

"Please, Clementine, please," He begged in panted breaths and rutted against her leg. She didn't stop the soothing motions of her fingers through his hair, so calming and he screamed, shaking and shivering and sobbing. "I need you, I need you to forgive me."

His sobs, between the words that poured from his mouth, turned to feverish kissing to her soft, bare neck that prickled. Kissing and rutting against her, as she hummed quietly as he begged for her. He was weak in a way that she must've known, he thought, as her hands traveled down to where he rutted from. Him burning for her attention and he drank it all in, even if they were cold and harsh. Not nice and forgiving like he had hoped and he could only kiss her as she stroked his clothed arousal, that burned for her. He burned for her as he rutted against her hand, that rubbed against him as he moaned and cried. 

"I'm so sorry, Clementine," He sobbed as she pushed him away, pushing him down and her looking down at him, gold eyes blocking any emotion as she stroked him. He could only sob and felt her fingers unbuckle him. "I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have killed her, I just-I just need you. Please."

His words twisted as he kicked his boots off and felt her reveal him, his arousal obvious through his sobs, and her small hand stroking him. He pushed himself up, holding onto her shoulders like a child as she shushed him, covering his sobs with her mouth. Lips soft while his harsh and aching for any hunger and forgiveness she could give. She was cold in a way, as her fingers tightened around his shaft, her thumb rubbing over the head, against the slit, pulling on him. Her tongue lapped at his own, and he could taste how sweet she really was, and he hated how harsh he must've been. Her free hand holding his head up as he hungrily ached for her, and arched into her touch, that tightened around him and pulled, him crying into her mouth. 

Separating, with saliva dripping from his mouth, he watched her pull her hand away from him, and he whined, whimpered, begging for her to come back. As if that was her way of forgiving him, and watched her peel her own cargo pants and underwear off, boots kicked off, revealing her. She was so beautiful compared to him, her body smooth and small, straddling him, as he gripped onto her.

"Clementine..." He begged, voice whiny in a way as he tried to claim her lips, but she tilted her head away. "Please."

She leads one of his hands to her own core, that was slick and he pressed his mouth to her neck, biting into her flesh as he cried, tears still running down as his fingers twisted inside of her. Her pants were the only sounds she made, as he fumbled into her core, her walls so slick and easily taking him in compared to the rest of her. She was tight around him, two fingers curling as her walls squeezed against them. It was slick and he easily pumped his fingers in and out of her, as she stroked his hair again, humming a soft tune. She rocked against him between her pants and humming, easily taking his fingers in as he clumsily added a third through the pain of sobs and cries, his cock burning against her, rubbing against her thighs that were smooth and soft. Her walls easily took him in, clenching around him and her gasping, pitching in, fingers tightening in his hair. She didn't say his name, just gasped and rolled against his fingers, rocking. 

"I, I-" His voice cut himself on, as she pressed his hand closer to her neck.

She didn't care, her body rigid and rolling against him, his cock getting friction from her thighs. It burned and he gasped and moaned at how soft she was, how tight her walls were around his fingers, her cooing and hums, and pants, the small hitches of gasps as she pulled on his hair. The only signs of the pleasure she gained, and with a startle, she stopped her rocking. His three fingers knuckles deep inside of her, and walls squeezing them as they curled, pads sliding up and down the slickness, surely to coat them with her wetness. Slowly, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her, and he cried at how cold it was without her. He could feel her small, warm hand wrap around his cock and lead it up to her heat, and pushed it inside of her. He sobbed as she gripped him roughly, a hand in his hair, and the other tearing into his shoulder, as her walls clenched around him.

"Fuck," Clementine murmured, and moaned, her voice beautiful as he felt himself be surrounded by her, her tightening and rolling up, her legs pushing him towards her, wrapped around his back.

He held her small frame close as he begged and sobbed, how beautiful she was with how tight her walls wrapped around his cock. He tried to rock with her, but he couldn't, he found himself sobbing as she rolled her hips and lifted herself up, before falling back down onto him. Each time, her walls dragged against his cock, as she moaned, rough and soft all at once, not covering them up like he was, hiding his face in her neck,  and gripped her back, wanting her flush against him. Her warmth tugged on him, clenching and tight, pulling and pushing on him, tightening walls. It pleasured him and shook him, as she rolled and rocked, moving her hips, almost like a dance he didn't know. Her sweet moans were the signs of forgiveness he thought as he kissed and lapped at her neck.

He hated how he felt his cock twitch inside of her, as she tightened and he tried to match her rockings with thrusts, rubbing their hips against each other. He moaned and sobbed, as he felt himself reach a climax, her pulling on his hair tightly as his semen pooled into her. She kept rocking, as he weakened, only weakly holding on as she used him, rolling and rocking with her sweet moans filling the room. Her scent beautiful and her voice so soft and sweet, with her rubbing against him, walls still clenching around his softening cock, pulling on him. And she felt her stiffen, a strangled moan escaping as her walls tightened so beautifully around him and he held on tightly as her moves stiffened, she stopped in a tilt against him. Silence passed as her own pleasure died down, and her tightening stopped. With a pop, she removed herself from him, untangling from him, and moving to dress. He could only stare as she wiped herself off, before redressing, as if nothing happened. A void filled him, his cock laying limply as he watched.

"I forgive you," Clementine spoke softly, giving him one last look before leaving. And he felt himself tumble back into sobs, trying to remember how warm she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I know some have been waiting for a Clouis one, the next one is based upon this ship with the prompts, 'Friends with Benefits + Coming without being touched.'


	6. Beg For Me - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Friends with Benefits + Coming without Being Touched**
> 
> **AU Notes:**  
>  \- College AU  
> \- Clem is a photography student (19yrs), Louis is a music student (20-21yrs)  
> \- Clem is dating Violet, who knows of Clem's & Louis's relationship  
> \- The relationship started when Clem was 18yrs
> 
> Also, whole Clem being a photography student was inspired by Honey_Milk277, who was the first to write photography!Clem, so kudos <3

**sweetorange:** Im coming over  
**sweetorange:** dont touch yourself

The messages flared up in Louis's palm, once browsing some memes (honestly, to send off to Marlon and annoy him), but dear sweet Clementine's message caught his attention. Their little thing was an interesting one, and he hadn't expected it to happen during exams. Alright, that was a lie, he totally expected her to be tense during exams, and of course, could he deny his favorite girl the attention she needed? Besides, Violet wasn't into everything Clementine was, she wouldn't put up with how domineering Clem can be in the bedroom. He laughed at the idea of Violet being as subordinate - ok, needy, really - as he was, so smiling, he quickly typed it out. Never too sure with Clementine.

 **KingLouey:** code?  
**sweetorange:** 13  
**KingLouey:** getting ready

Ahh, Clem isn't touching him. Alright, then, nice. He can work with that and he hummed a soft tone as he turned the phone to some music, soft jazz as he got ready for their little meeting. Putting it on the coffee table, moving around, he undressed carefully and hanging up the clothes. What? He didn't want them to get dirty, and he would have to iron them later for some wrinkles. After the meeting, he reminded himself, as he set to work. He paused, wondering if he should take out one of the toys he kept around for her. Nah, she would probably much rather pick and he closed the drawer, remaking the bed and smoothing out wrinkles. The cold air kissed his skin and he shivered a bit, though his cock twitched interestingly at the feeling. Nice. Turn the music off, and now to the couch. Phone laying lifelessly as he stretched his limbs out, his flaccid cock hardening a bit at the thought of what Clem would do. Hmm, so many options with her, and he hummed a bit as he waited. Not long, the door opening up only after a few minutes and Clementine shuffling in, already shrugging her jacket and bookbag off.

"My BFWB, I missed you!" He cried out as he watched her raise an eyebrow, hanging her coat up and moving around, kicking shoes off and fingers unbuckling her. "Its been a while since our last meeting."

"BFWB?" She questioned and he laughed at her confusion, her moving to take her top off.

"Best Friends With Benefits," He explained, waving a hand as he felt blood surge to his penis. Yep, definitely getting interested and eyes wandered over her small frame. "In a hurry?"

"Jesus, Louis," She huffed and he smirked up at her, as his eyes wandered over her now exposed breasts. "Please, no."

"Why not?" He whined and he watched her roll her eyes, as she finally became nude before him. Her legs slender and while she was small, she had clean muscle on her and he whistled at the sight of her. "I've missed this."

"I can tell," She commented, and he followed her gaze to his well, his now hardened cock. "You didn't touch yourself?"

"No ma'am," He hummed, and tilted his head, watching her take the camera out. "That the special camera?"

"No, Louis," She retorted, and her eyes flashed to glare over to him. "I totally wanted to use my school camera so my teacher will see what kind of messed up shit I'm in. Of course, it's the special camera!"

"Damn girl!" He hooted but flinched back at her narrowed eyes. "Ok, ok, ok, I get it, a bit too rude."

"Very," She snorted before her lips twisted to a smile, and her gaze wandered over his own frame. He couldn't help but puff out his chest to the lovely lady in his living room. "Follow, I'll tell you where to sit."

And of course, Louis complied to Clementine's wishes. Following after her like a puppy as she carried her little camera, setting it down on the desk next to his bed. Her eyes wandered, obviously looking for something, before flashing a smirk at him. Setting the chair up in front of his bed, she pointed for him to sit. Settling down, spreading his legs as his cock bobbed against his stomach, and following her body, as she easily found her way around the room. God, Violet was a lucky woman to snatch Clementine up, but having her as a friend, with benefits as a plus, was better than losing her. So he smiled as she searched through the drawers, fumbling around the toys that were specifically her's for this special moment.

"I forgot how much weird shit you bought me for my birthday last year," She hummed appreciatively and sent a little smile to him.

"They looked interesting," He huffed a bit but returned the smile as she finally pulled out her choice.

It was, an interesting choice. One of the ones he had bought last year, and they had rarely used it, and it was something else, to be honest. He saw many, uh, scientific videos on how many liked that choice, and of course, he had to get one for his special girl. It was large, and he hadn't expected her to try to actually get it all in, but she did. Faced everything with a challenge and he watched her settle it down. Jesus, this was going to be harder than he realized as he carefully, well, as carefully as you can be when you are examining a dildo as a straight man, on the choice she had picked. It was, well, of a more of a red variation and was rigid, having a "knot" near the base, with little spikes on the back. Did he forget to mention it was rather large? 

"That bad?" He questioned, tilting his head as he watched her give an extra swing to her hips when she returned back to the bed, a bottle of lube in her hand.

"Exams are a bitch, Louis," She simply explained, her hand grabbing the dildo and positioning it to where it could penetrate her. 

"You need a hand?" He lightly joked as he watched her lube up the dildo. Fuck, he loved the way she moved, her fingers trailing over all the little spikes and he thrust up at the idea of her doing that to him.

"Just sit there and look pretty," She simply cooed, her hand squeezing the tip of the dildo, and he gasped, his cock burning for her. 

The dildo was shiny with the lube, and he hummed appreciatively as she tilted her fingers to her own body. Rolling his hips, he watched her lips part slightly, a little gasp escaping as she rocked silently against her shiny fingers, their pads covered up in the remnants of the lube. Tweaking around her little button, she moaned and they filled his ears, as he watched her rock against her own fingers, and her hips tilting. Her breasts perking as she arched her back, and he followed her slim fingers to her entrance. Dipping in, he inhaled and could imagine the tightness she had inside of her. Slick sounds escaping as she moaned and fucked herself with her fingers first, while her hips seemed to straddle the dildo, that honestly seemed to want her as much as he did right now. Her moans like songs as she seemed to have curled her fingers into a specific spot inside of her, before pulling them out.

He whimpered as she watched her eyes flutter open, he hadn't realized she had closed her eyes, way too focused on the way her body moved, and her finally gripping the dildo, positioning herself to where it could enter. She looked beautiful, that kept popping up in Louis's head as she watched her tilt her hips a specific angle, her legs spread and back arched so beautifully. He couldn't help but remember when he first had her ride him and realized that he could never actually be top anymore, he never got a good look on her on top, but her riding,  _whoo,_ he really got to admire her. And as she hissed a bit as she spread herself, him seeing how wet she was, with her little pearl all flared up for attention, her finally getting the head inside. And the little moan, the growl coming from her throat sent shivers down his spine and he whistled at her body.

"Jesus, Clem," He whispered as she rocked down against it, and he had to still his hands from going to his very hard, and by the way, becoming kind of painful, erection.

He could only imagine her tightness around him, her sleek walls that were slippery and her riding him. Her little chirps only fueled that desire as she moaned and rocked down, her middle and ring finger on her left hand working on tweaking her pearl. Her breasts, small and perky, up for display as she arched her back. Her skin glowed as she slid up and down the rigid dildo, her leaving her own wet trail down it. 

"Fuck,  _please,_ " He moaned out and tilted his hips, watching her half-lidded eyes flutter up to him as she slid her hips a certain way and watched, amazed, as she got the shaft all the way in, her seemingly stuffed as she pressed hard against the base. Her moving to where she was placing her hands in front of her, her gasping and her lips parted. Hair stuck to the back of her neck and he was amazed as she continued to rock against the base. Fuck. "Please, let me touch myself."

"Louuisss," She hissed, moaning and tilting her head up, neck baring up to him as she ground harder against it. She moved back from him, her hands trailing over her body as she seemed to sit almost perfectly on top of it. Fuck, she really had it all in and her little moans filling up the room, as a hand trailed down to her clit and another to one of her breasts, pinching one of her rock-hard nipples. He simply panted. "Be a good boy, and just watch me."

"B-but, Clemm," He droned on and hummed a tone, his nails digging now into the seat of his chair. "I'm so hard, and I need, it's  _fuckk."_

He sung out a bit and tilted his head away from her little chirps, embarrassed that he had done that. His cock bobbed against his stomach and it was really getting hard to not touch himself. It was burning up and he panted, watching her slide up and down on the cock, bouncing really, hands now behind her. He could see her holding tightly onto the sheet as she fucked herself, her hips swinging and rolling, back arched and breasts so sweet and supple. He really wanted to at least touch her, feel her body and how plump her breast was. He needed something that would distract him from his attention-seeking cock.

"Let-let me touch you then," He cried out and he watched her laugh a bit, being cut off by a soft moan.

"Louuiss," She cooed out and she had slid up, only the tip in her, and he could see her hole quenching hard. "Be good."

 _"Please,"_ Louis could only cry out as Clementine teased him, her right hand on her right breast and he moaned as he watched her play around with herself.

He tried to hum, but her little chirps and moans override them and he gasped out as he watched her fully slip the dildo back inside of her. Rough moaning escaping from her and he cried out, pathetically wriggling his hips towards her as she watched her body go rigid. Her presenting her breasts almost to him as her hands curled tightly into the sheets and her hips so flushed against that toy inside of her. Her skin in a shiny glow and he could see her fluid on her inner thighs, painting her beautifully. She was beautiful, and her moan riding out as she watched her thighs quiver, closing tightly around that toy. Body going almost limp, but hands and legs holding her up as she seemed to ride out that high. Heartbeats passed as he watched her, his pants helping to fill the room up and the anxiousness and aching for her touch boiling in his stomach. Finally, she slid the toy out of her, and he could see how slick it really was.

"Clemm," He cried out, finally, as he watched her bring up the dildo to her mouth, and that pink tongue dotting along the head, curling around it. "Please, I n-need to touch myself."

Watching her suck on that toy, her tongue curling and lapping at it, before placing it down. Her glowing as she untangled herself, placing her feet onto the floor. She swung her hips as she walked away, and placed the toy down, a slender finger tracing the knot on the base. Her shaking her hips as she grabbed her camera, and pointed it towards him. He whined and felt everything bubble up inside of him.

"You're way too impatient," She chided softly, and kneeled down in front of him, snapping pictures of him, his tired frame and he moaned at the idea of her showing it to Violet. Or maybe her posting those pictures and embarrassing him. Jesus, he had some weird kinks, but fuck, he always liked the idea of Clementine publicly shaming him, she was good at taunting and teasing. "Go on, cum for me, pretty boy."

He cried out as he felt pleasure wrap hard around his cock and splashing his stomach with his own sticky ejaculation. Her little chirps of approval only helped it as he panted and moaned at the pleasure, the sound of her camera filling his ears. Cock going flaccid, he gasped and rolled his eyes, looking up to her as she took her last shots.

"You're mean," He whimpered and she laughed, placing her camera down.

"And you let me be so cruel," She taunted a bit, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at him. "C' mon, let's go get cleaned up."

"Sounds good," He whimpered, smiling shakily as he pushed himself up. "I think I deserve one."

"Of course you do," She laughed. "My, uh.."

"BFWB," He chirped and her laughter filled up the room. God, he was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a request by guest, Peen, for a Top!Clementine and Bottom!Violet with hate sex.


	7. Show You - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by guest, Peen, for hate sex between these two. It's not the most hateful in this, but I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Save Louis, Romance Violet route  
> \- Clem is 18yrs old, Violet is around 20yrs old  
> \- Set during when Clem rejoins with Violet on the boat

Violet didn't exactly know how to feel, as she watched Clementine's lifeless form. What was she supposed to feel? Happy? Ok, maybe, but there was still anger inside of her, as she watched Clementine, her chest moving up and down as she breathed. The only signs that she was alive and well. Not Violet though, anger laid inside at the sight of the young female. She left her, but yet, there was some yearning still. To push away that hair, to pull it behind her ear and smile up at her. But of course, that was crushed because fuck, she meant, like, Clementine left her. Clementine, the young girl, left her to be captured by some dickheads, who needed her. She didn't know how to feel about the situation. So she looked away from Clem, who hadn't awaken yet. Her heart was crushed, no lie about that. She just didn't know what to think or feel, or shit, anything really. Minnie, her girlfriend - ex-girlfriend now? - was alive and needed her. They said they would kill her and she couldn't lose, not again, not now. But what about Clem? The one who stayed, at least it seemed she had until now. Who laid after being knocked out. So yeah, Violet was in a fucking bind, or whatever that saying was.

"Vi?" Her damn voice, so anxious and Violet stopped the snarl. "What happened? Are you okay? Violet, talk to me... We're here to take you home."

"I looked for you. When they grabbed me, I saw... you let them take me," Violet finally spat out, pain and anger mixing together into her voice. "I'm just supposed to forget that because you're here now? Some fucking feelings you had for me."

"I'm sorry, Violet. It was a mistake," Clementine's voice wavered in a way that Violet hated and she tensed up as Clem reached for her. "If I could take it back-"

"Whatever," She sighed, shaking off Clem's worries, her pain and anger clouding her like fog. 

"What's wrong with you, Vi?" How naive Clementine sounded, and she tensed up. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

"No, Clem. I'm done," She sighed out, frustration exiting her lungs as tears burned her eyes. She was such a fucking mess, with her feelings all clouded together. And she finally snapped with her throat tightening, anger spilling out to the girl. "This whole situation is so fucked! At least here I have Minnie-"

"You mean the Minnie that betrayed us?" Clementine spat back and Violet tensed up, hatred boiling up at the girl. She sneered at her, and she wanted to wipe that look off Clem's face. 

"Don't act like you know her," Violet retorted, seething with her rage. "She tried to escape. Her and Sophie. They said if I fight back... they'd kill Minnie. Or one of you. All you've done is get us hurt or killed. If you fuck this up worse... I'll stop you myself."

Her spit and anger pooling out into her words, trying to ignore the pain at the idea of losing Minnie again all because of Clementine. Clementine who left her, Clementine who got them hurt, Clementine who got Marlon and Brody killed, Clementine who got Aasim and Omar and her kidnapped, Clementine who broke her heart. And she wanted to sob or hit her or anything, and she stared at the girl, whose eyes were staring at her intensely. Gold, intense eyes, and she snarled. The growl from the back of her throat.

"And don't think I won't," She warned, her voice hardened as Clem sighed through her nose. "I'm not losing her again, or anyone else."

"How can I prove myself to you?" Clementine's voice wavered and cut through her angry thoughts. Violet turned back to Clem, and she hated the surprise that must've her eyes, before hardening once more.

"You already showed you don't care," She spat back, and hissed as Clem moved closer. "Don't."

"I can prove to you, how much I care," She whispered, her voice dripping and her eyes glancing Violet's shaking form up and down. "Just let me."

"Clem-"

The anger in her voice, all cut off by the soft mouth of Clementine, and small hands pressing hard on her shoulders. She squirmed, and nipped harshly at Clem's soft lips, waiting for them to bleed as hands crawled down her clothes, and she moved to push her off. Hands on those small shoulders as she panted, feeling a hand on her stomach. Fingers splayed and she growled, low and deep, as she backed up further into the wall. Clem moved away, lips plump and tongue lapping at her bottom lip. She hated her for making her feel like this, as hands pressed against her thighs and pushed them apart. She allowed it and nails dug into Clementine's shoulders.

"Vi, please," Clem moaned out and she hissed as her hands crawled up and down Violet's clothed thighs.

"This doesn't change anything," She finally spat and watched Clem's eyes glow in confusion, before narrowing.

"It does for me," She whispered and Violet hated how those words sent jolts down to her core, her feeling her own body get aroused at the way Clem's hands moved.

Slender fingers pressing against her clothed heat and Violet snarled, pressing her heat roughly down against Clem's hand. She could feel Clem's right hand on her hip, digging into the hems of her pants and underwear, dragging them down. Her legs bare for Clementine and she closed them, around Clem's left hand that laid on top of her heat. Hands cool and she roughly rutted against her palm, bundled up in her corner as Clem drew her legs apart. Tongue dotting out on her bottom lip, and hands wrapping around hips. And with a yank, Violet yelped as her back hit hard against the wood floor, and squirmed as her legs were drawn up over Clementine's shoulders. Clementine's face so close to her core, and breath hot against her.

"What are you-?"

A rough tongue lapped harshly and Violet gasped, fingers digging harshly into the floor, wanting to rut against Clem's face, but her hands held her back. Holding her hips tightly, leaving bruises as that sleek tongue dotted from a little bud that sent sparks. She gasped and writhed underneath the smaller girl, whose eyes stared intensely down at her. Gold into emerald, and her lapping at her like a cat. She hated how she made her like this, and she moaned out as the soft muscle glided over her labia, dipping into folds, and dotting at her slickening entrance.

She wanted to quench around her, to rut harshly, and have Clem feel everything she felt for her, but she held her down. Held her back with slender fingers as her tongue wriggled inside of her. It lapped and curved, and it was something she never experienced. The muscle wriggling inside of her, wettening her up and she cried out, anger mixing into the pleasure that came to it. Bolts of joy sent through her, as Clem pressed her tongue deeper in. Soft muscle curling at her sensitive walls, that squeezed eagerly to show affection, before dipping out. Saliva joined them, Clementine's, and she snarled, wanting for her to continue. She got them into this mess, and she wanted to prove it, so why bother teasing her? Clem cooed down and tilted her head, a cold cheek pressed against her thighs. Tongue lapping at sensitive skin.

She tried to push back up, but all she received was a nip with teeth, and nails digging harshly. Cries escaping her throat and angrily wriggling underneath Clementine, who held her lower body up. That tongue mocking her, dotting around her clit, sending small shocks throughout her body, thighs trembling at the lack of affection. The sleek muscle twisting through her folds, and running up and down them, never getting close to where she wanted it to be. Wetness trailed down her thighs and she trembled, at such of a sensation the girl gave her.

"Clementine!" She cried out, anger and neediness melding together as she demanded for her to give her the attention she wanted. "You said you wanted to prove something to me."

"I am," Clem cooed softly, her eyes half-lidded, and giving a long rasp to her little vulva. She cried at the soft feeling and squirmed, anger spreading in as she was pushed back from rising up. "Be patient."

She wanted to retort, and as she opened her mouth once more, that tongue suddenly flicked around her clit. It curled and rubbed roughly against that sensitive bud and she raked the floor, hatred boiling up. Clementine was just toying with her now, as that muscle pulsated around her clit, before slinking away. Give her it when she demanded, but only to immediately slink away, leave her. She fucking hated her for that and she clenched her eyes tight, to avoid those gold eyes that watched her every move. It pushed itself back into her walls, into her core, and lapped and sucked. She squirmed and writhed underneath her, wriggling as hatred boiled up with the euphoria that she gave her. A gasp and moans escaping from her without her permission, hating that Clem made her like this.

A mess underneath her, and with a pop, the tongue was gone again once more. Silence echoed around, her clit felt like it was on fire, aching for the familiar feeling of that muscle on her. Heartbeats passed, and with hesitation, she opened her eyes, and she almost pushed upwards at the surprise. Clem pushing down her cargo pants and underwear, pushing Violet's legs off her, and dragging her shoes down. Violet's toes curled at the bare air as Clem exposed her lower half, and she curled up, watching through wide eyes as Clem pushed off her shoes, cargo pants, and underwear. Her legs toned and well muscled, slender like all of her, before pushing Violet's legs apart once more. Legs straddling her, Clem's hands on her shoulders, pushing Violet down. The scent of sex mingled around them and she was fascinated with how Clem's tongue lapped at her bottom lip, chin soaked in Violet's arousal. She felt some pride at seeing it, but it boiled down to hatred once more. Clem pushing her down, straddling her, and her clit ached.

"I love you, Vi," Clem whispered and Violet gasped as Clem ground her crotch against her's.

"I-I don't," She tried to snap, but her hips moved to follow Clem's.

Rubbing against each other, their arousals slicking up each other's thighs and sending little sparks throughout. Violet cried and closed her eyes, wanting to block her ears, to not listen to those sweet, chirping moans of Clem. Her own harsher ones joining in as she rubbed roughly, hands in fists as she clawed at her own palm. She hated all the pleasure Clem gave her, their clits bumping delicately and her jolting, gasping harshly as shock waves rubbed against her back. Their labias smacking against each other, and squishing fluid between them. She gasped and wriggled, moaning harshly as a feeling of everything bubbled inside of her. It heightened her senses and she howled, arching up as something slam inside of her, making her core clench and her trying to gain any friction with Clem, who kept rubbing against her. Pleasure rammed her as she felt herself go limp, crumbling underneath the small girl who rode her, and whimpering at the feeling.

It continued like this, her limp body following Clem's like a ragdoll, a puppet and she moaned and squirmed. 

"Clem," She cried out, and opened her eyes, watching as Clem bit her bottom lip, eyes fluttering shut and moaning roughly. Hips flushed so tightly and body rigid, her clit being tightly squeezed between Clem's folds. It wrecked her and she cried, squirming to get away from the shocks of pleasure that ran throughout her. Tense and joined together, as she was attacked by pleasure, and Clem riding through her own new high.

"Violet, I'm - ohmygod!" 

Minnie. And she bolted underneath Clem, whose eyes fluttered open and she squirmed underneath Clementine. Watching Minnie's face blush to a hot red, before bolting away from the sight of their mingled bodies together. She was such a fucking idiot for letting Clem take her like this, and she snarled. This didn't change anything.


	8. Picture Perfect - Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by guest, Sweet, for bondage between these two! I decided to set it in the same AU as chapter 7's AU, hope you don't mind, dear <3
> 
>  **AU Notes:**  
>  \- College AU  
> \- Clem is a photography student (19yrs old), Violet is getting her corrections major (21yrs)  
> \- Clem is dating Violet since Clem has been 18  
> \- Clem has a friends-with-benefits relationship with Louis, which Violet knows about  
> \- Clem & Violet live in the same apartment, split bills with some help from Lee  
> \- Lee is Clem's biological dad
> 
> Also, whole Clem being a photography student was inspired by Honey_Milk277, who was the first to write photography!Clem, so kudos <3

Yawning and opening the door, Clementine felt relief escape from her shoulders as she closed the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes, which were hurting her heels, she breathed in the fresh air, or, as fresh as you could have in an apartment. Placing her worn jacket on a chair, she was just happy that she could now relax, in the privacy of her own home, with her favorite girl. Stretching out limbs, and placing her book bag down, she rested comfortably on their couch in the living room. She could hear the familiar sounds of her girlfriend who was shuffling with something, and she grinned towards where the kitchen's opening was.

"Need any help?" She called out and moved to lay on the couch, head lolling onto the arm.

"Nah, just forgot we put the wine glasses way too fucking high," Violet's voice answering, turning towards Clem and she grinned. "Why did we even do that?"

"My dad insisted on it," She simply responded, and curled her toes. "We can always move them, it's not like he lives here."

"You agreed though, shorty," Violet affectionately retorted and Clem purred, as she watched her emerge from the kitchen, two wine glasses in hand and a bottle of red wine in another. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Clem's feet and she lightly flicked her toes up to Vi. "Of course you did."

"Mhmm, and you're short too, kitten," She cooed, but pushed her feet off, watching Violet settle down, placing the glasses down. "Hey now, you know I can't drink yet!"

"Jesus, you're 19," Violet snorted, as she uncorked the bottle, waving it in front of Clem. "So, you can consent to fuck someone, can get married, and go into the military, but can't drink a fucking bottle? Jesus, that's fucking stupid."

"Don't bitch at me, bitch to the president," Clem couldn't help but giggle, lightly nudging her shoulder as she watched her fill up the wine glasses. "But, seriously, only two more years and then I can."

"More for me," She huffed, and placed down the wine bottle, picking up one of the glasses. "Way too fancy."

"Louis would like it," Clem suggested and picked up the other glass, Violet raising an eyebrow. "I'm not drinking it, I'm looking at it."

"Whatever you say, Clem," Violet shook her head, her soft voice allowing a smile to alight her face. "And Louis probably was raised around fancier shit. He would call this some cheap wine, and bring in a 200-year-old aged bottle."

"That sounds kind of gross," Clem hesitated, before finally stating her thoughts, and placing her glass down. 

"Just wait until you start drinking," Violet simply stated, before taking a sip from the glass. It left a red stain on her lips and Clem giggled, taking a chance to lick at her own. "What?"

"Just you, kitten," She laughed and nudged Violet. "So, why did you take out the wine bottle? Bad day?"

"Every day is a bad day," Violet huffed and took a large gulp from the glass. "Just, wanted to, I don't know, do something I guess. Soon, I'll be graduating and going off to a training academy, away from you. Just, it's getting closer, y' know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Clem whispered and wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders, nuzzling her head against her chin. "But I'll be here, supporting you all the way."

"Thanks," Violet whispered and smiled back, placing the glass down. "I mean it."

"I know," Clem giggled, pulling Violet close, and kissing her sweet mouth, tasting the wine she just drank. Gasping for breath, she grinned at her girlfriend. "You wanna take this somewhere else?"

"Your sexual appetite is way too big for your own good," Violet murmured, but she laid kisses down Clem's jaw, who giggled. "But yes. I need something else other than wine to take that shit off my mind."

Clementine couldn't help but laugh, and getting up, she pulled Violet along. Their fingers entwined as she pulled her to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind as she pushed Violet down. Her beautiful kitten, who looked up at her with bright, emerald eyes, her clothes sticking to her. God, she loved this woman and leaning down, her lips tasted Violet's, so soft and gentle. Prodding her open mouth, she could taste the sweet wine once more, as her hands snuck underneath Violet's clothes, pulling off her shirt, and letting it fall. Braking apart to do so, saliva connecting their mouths, and looking down, she was in awe. Violet squirmed a bit, and she giggled, tracing a hand over Violet's bra, that contained her small breasts.

"Don't say that phrase," Violet pouted, as Clem reached to unclasp the bra from her lover. "Louis is always saying that shit and it's annoying as hell."

"Too bad that we're both in it," Clem laughed, leaning down to now graze Violet's bare chest. Flicking a tongue, she could feel how hard Violet's nipple had gotten, and she swirled her tongue around the nub. "Both in the Itty Bitty Titty Committee."

"You have a nice- FUCK!" Violet shouted as Clem nipped lightly, her teeth grazing across pale skin, over the areola, before moving away. "Clem!"

"I couldn't resist," Clem purred out, nuzzling her cheek against Violet's small breasts. So soft and supple, just like her kitten, and she pressed small kisses down Violet's chest. "You were saying."

"You have a nice ass," Violet finally stated, her lips still in a pout as Clem cooed. She could hear the boots dropping to the ground, as Clem reached for the hems of Violet's jeans, and pulling them down, revealing some pink boyshorts. 

"Want me to smother you with it?" Clem asked as she pressed her lips against where Violet's vulva laid, flicking a tongue over the clothed folds. 

"Louis ask you that, for you to sit on his face?" Violet panted, and she could feel her squirm underneath her lips, as her tongue traced over the puffy folds that hid underneath the underwear. 

"I'm apparently his BFWB," Clem chuckled out, pausing her little ravishing to Violet's clothed heat, looking down at it. She could see how damp it was, a mixture of Violet's arousal and Clementine's own saliva. At Violet's confused huff, Clem smirked and hooked fingers into the underwear, pulling it down over slender legs. "I'm his Best Friend With Benefits."

"Doofus," Violet chuckled and Clem finally pushed herself to where she was at her full height. Looking down at her naked lover, she happily ran her hands down Violet's pale body, pinching in certain areas that made Violet wriggle and buck. "You're such a tease."

"Ah, something both my BFWB and kitten agree on," Clem laughed and directed for Violet to lay in the middle of the bed. "How tight should it be?"

"The normal," Violet answered and Clem gave a mocking swat to Violet's leg, her sending a piercing glare back to Clem, before finally slumping in the middle of their bed, head lying on pillows. "And you are ridiculous."

"Only for you," Clem chirped and walked over, lightly pushing Violet's boots underneath their bed, over to the headboard, and revealing one of the bonds.

Cuffing Violet, her arm now pointing at the headboard, she could almost laugh at how cute Violet was, with her huffing a bit, trying to hide a smile, and an arm pointing up to the headboard. Walking down to the foot of the bed, she did the same for Violet's leg, spreading them wide, pointing down to the foot of the bed, and she cooed at the sight of the shiny arousal that coated Violet's heat. And as she finished tying Violet up, she was spreadeagled in front of her. Beautiful and she hummed as she sat on the edge of their bed, taking off her shirt and letting it crumble, before unbuckling herself and pushing her jeans off. Bare in her underwear, she tilted her head and hummed appreciatively as Violet's eyes watched her.

"You're perfect," Clem whispered, and she jolted. Shit, Violet may hate her, but this was a perfect thing for her. To fully enjoy her lover. "Be right back."

"Clem!" Violet shouted as Clem bolted from their bedroom door.

Clem hated to leave her lover like that, tied up, but she fumbled around in her bookbag and slung out her camera. Her special camera, the only one she used for these events. Typically she only used it for her and Louis's meetings, but, Louis has had all the fun so far. Might as well let Violet into it, she was her favorite subject after all. If she had continued drawing, she would've definitely drawn Violet, nude or not. She was the perfect subject, and she ran back in, to see Violet glaring at her, as she held up her camera.

"I need to take a picture of you!" Clem blurted out as she started up the camera.

"Really?" Violet huffed and Clem laughed, or really, giggled. "Go on, then."

Pointing the camera at her lover, she laughed as Violet pouted a bit as Clem snapped some pictures, kneeling at the front of the bed. Fuck, Clementine didn't realize she could get so aroused at seeing Violet being so wet, her little core red and flushed. Licking her lip, she snapped some shots, something intimate that she has never done with Louis. And raising up, she lightly straddled Violet, her legs on either side of Violet's hips, and pointing down at Violet.

"Say, 'Fuck Ericson!'" She laughed and Violet sent the most confused grin back at her.

"Fuck Ericson!" Violet almost seemed to giggle out in a confused manner, raising an eyebrow at Clem as she snapped shots of her lover.

Pleased with her work, Clementine laughed and turned off the camera. Leaning over, she placed her camera down on the bedside table, before finally directing all her attention to Violet. She snorted at Violet's bemused look up at her, bending down to kiss her.

"You're my favorite person, you know that?" Clem asked, batting her eyelashes down at Violet who rolled her eyes in that affectionate manner.

"You tell me every day, Clem," Violet laughed, and tilted her head, before adding on, "And you're also my favorite person."

"Good," Clem laughed, before sitting straight up. 

Reaching behind her, she easily unclasped her bra and dropped it onto the ground. She could feel her own nipples harden as cool air batted at them, and she lightly ground her clothed heat against Violet's pelvic bone. She watched her wriggle a bit, the cuffs clinking against the bed. Rising up, Clem slipped her underwear off, and she noticed a damp spot on it. If she had to say why, she must say it was because of Violet, and she laughed at the thought of anything else. Letting it fall, she slid her vulva, her labia pressing snuggly against Violet's skin, up and down Violet's pelvis, a slick trail. And shuffling a bit, she placed her thighs on either side of Violet's head, her core pointed at Vi. She placed a loving hand on her soft, blond hair, fingers curling and uncurling.

"This alright?" Clem whispered, eyes with love down at Violet. 

"Perfect," Violet's breath hitting Clem's core and Clem gasped at the heat on her clit.

Lightly pushing down, she could feel Violet's sleek muscle dotting out to lick at her folds. Violet, her girlfriend, her favorite girl, had one of the best tongues, Clem must say. Gasping, arching her back as little joys sent through her as Violet lapped around her slick hole, aroused at just the sight of Violet. The wriggly muscle tumbled its way down to Clem's aching core, and poked it, teasingly. She gripped Violet's hair and placed her right hand, the one not grasping Violet, onto the wall, fingers flat as she moaned her approval, her praise. It slipped in, pushing against her eager walls, so easily really, and flicked against sensitive walls that sent chills up and down Clem.

Lightly moving her hips back and fro, Violet's tongue seemingly trying to follow through the squeezing it was receiving. It only fueled such pleasure inside of Clem, her gasping and whimpering, holding tightly onto Violet. It twirled inside of her before it snaked out, and she whined. Soft tongue gliding against her sensitive folds, rolling teasingly around her eager and wet hole, that was shuddering with want. And it flicked at her little pearl, and she yelped, panting with an open mouth as shock tumbled through her legs, her hole quenching and legs shivering. It dotted and flicked right back, as Clem shivered and shaked. She could almost hear Violet's little giggle at her crumbling and she moaned her appreciation. Her sweet girl ravishing her like that, it only made Clem want her more.

Violet had a tactic, it seemed to Clem, dotting and giving her clitoris all the attention it wanted, and as she moaned for more, it dotted off. Twirling around it, edging Clem on and on into that sweet border of arousal, until Clem gave a yank. It switched towards Clem's needy hole and twirled around it eagerly. Twirling inside and giving Clem a whirlpool of feelings of pleasure, legs shivering and moaning out, pressing Violet's face firmly against her heat. She was certain Violet's mouth and chin were going to be covered with her arousal, and with a clever little flick of Violet's tongue, that poked at a certain little spot inside, it sent her over the edge. Crying out, her body rigid as pleasure rode her, it curling in her stomach and walls clenching around that tongue before it could escape. Sweat making her hair cling to the back of her neck, she was gasping out through the pleasure as Violet continued her little torment. Her sweet girl.

Finally pulling away from that sweet tongue, she untangled her fingers from Violet's soft hair. Untangling herself, she slid her legs down next to Vi's, and plopped herself down right next to her girlfriend. A little whine from Violet, as Clem finally took the chance to look at her. And laughter pooled out, reaching to cover her mouth as she took in what she had to Violet. Her arousal painted Violet quite nicely if she must say, the shininess coating Violet's nose, all the way down to her chin. And she watched as Violet's tongue poked out hesitantly, before lapping at some of the slicknesses Clem left on her. 

"God, I love you," Clem breathed in as she calmed herself from her former high. Pulling herself up, she grabbed her camera once more. "I have a special little thing for you, kitten."

"Clem," Violet warned and she waved the camera in front of her face.

"You okay with me recording you?" Clem questioned, tilting her head as Violet paused.

"Don't go showing it off to Louis," Violet finally said, lowering herself and raising an eyebrow.

"Never!" Clem half-mockingly, half-surprised gasped out, before getting off the bed.

Grabbing her tripod in their closest, she returned and set it up, pointing the camera right at Violet. She made sure it focused on Violet's puffy little arousal. Giving Violet's left breast a little kiss, and a small nip, she removed herself as Violet squirmed. She couldn't help but kiss her, and tasting her own arousal that painted Violet, before moving away. Digging through a drawer, she pulled out one of their, uh, well-used toys. A vibrator that reached the g-spot, one of the first things she bought for Violet when they started to get intimate. And Clem loved using it on her favorite girl.

Positioning herself so she sat next to the left side of Violet's hip, she clicked the recorder on. Enough so it could see Violet, her, and the object of desire. Chuckling, she bent down and gave a slow, curling lick to Violet's prominent clit, a shiny pearl that was eager. It was small and easily fit into the curlings of Clem's tongue as she used her right hand to spread open Violet. She could hear the little gasps from Violet, and she purred. She loved those sounds from Vi and dipping the vibrator in, slowly and carefully. Putting it in as far as it should go, she clicked it on and could hear Violet's shaking moan, that strangled out. Slipping her right hand away, she placed it, searchingly, for one of Violet's breasts.

Grabbing one, it fitting so easily even in Clem's small hands, she cupped it and squeezed it, her fingers twisting it between them. So hard and soft at once, her tongue curling eagerly around her. The strangled moans and gasps and whimpers filled the room up, and Clem held the vibrator steady. She could see, from the view she could get, was Violet's arousal painting the vibrator. The purple vibrator getting its own shine, and Clem purred, sending it down to Violet's clit. A jolt and she could feel Violet trying to move closer, but mockingly, Clem uncurled her tongue and pulled away. Gasping and licking her lip, she could see how much the clit burned. She eagerly squeezed Violet's breast instead, unleashing the nipple from her fingers, and instead, rubbing her palm roughly against it. 

It became a blend, really. Clem dipping back down to grasp that little bud in her mouth, sucking on it and giving it all the attention it needed, and lightly pumping the vibrator in and out from Violet. Squeezing and palming, along with pinching, the little breast in her right hand, she adored all the sounds Violet made. The gasps and moans, shuddering and crying out for more. Her sweet girl, and Clem grinned up to the camera. She kept continuing such rotation, as Violet wriggled in her restraints, and bucked towards Clem. And a strangled moan, louder and harsher than all the others, escaped from Violet's mouth and Clem let go of the clit. Instead, pressing her cheek flat against Violet's tone stomach, she watched, amazed as Violet's face expressed all the pleasure she was receiving. Body going limp and Clem slipped her right hand away from the little breast.

Simply pumping the vibrator in and out, as Violet rode through it, Clem amazed to see her lovely girl go through it. Violet's eyes fluttering open, she finally stopped the vibrator. Pulling it out, she twirled it between her fingers at how slick it had become. Clementine couldn't help but dot her tongue out, and lap at it, sucking on the tip, tasting Violet. Slipping it out from her mouth, she placed it down on the bedside table, before curling up next to her lover.

"I am not sleeping like this," Violet finally hissed out, but the smile was there. Clem giggled and buried her face into the crook of Violet's neck.

"You look so messy," Clem laughed and pressed fluttery kisses up and down Violet's jaw. "You look sharply beautiful."

"Love you too," Violet muttered and Clem laughed, joy filling her. She could definitely just enjoy this moment, curling up next to her pretty kitten.

"Well, better get you untied and shower," Clem finally stated, before tilting her head a bit. "And maybe watch some dumb TLC shows?"

"You read my mind," Violet laughed and Clem reached over to stop the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a request by guest, SilentCynder90, for a Top!Louis and Bottom!Clementine with biting.


	9. Adorable - Top!Louis x Bottom!Clementine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by guest, SilentCynder90, for some biting with these two. I hope you enjoy this dear and sorry for it being a bit late <3
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  \- Set in Future after S04  
> \- Clem is 18yrs, Louis is 20yrs  
> \- Save Louis, Romance Louis Route  
> \- Clem has a peg leg, that can be removed

The loosening of the straps allowed Clem to sigh out, her amputated leg finally being released from its buckle strap prison. Not that she minded, her gratefulness never ended over that her group had done that for her, to make her a peg leg so she could walk around properly. Run and fight like she used to, a bit slower mind you, but it was everything she ever hoped. So, being able to relax after a hard day of leading her group and setting up trade routes, yes, she was very happy that she could now relax in her room, with her boyfriend. Who was currently draping his body over her like a damn, lovable fool. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and chin on her shoulder, and she had to push some of his dreads away from her face. His breath was light and grazed against the side of her cheek, as she awkwardly tried to lean her peg leg against the drawer. Kind of difficult when Louis was holding her like she might end up disappearing. So she huffed and leaned back against his chest, hearing that little chuckle of his.

"Y'know I'm not leaving anytime soon?" Clem asked, pushing some hair from her face and moving her head so she could press a small kiss to Louis's cheek, who tilted his head so he could actually catch her lips. His lips were soft and easily molded well against her's, feeling his sleek tongue dash against her bottom lip. She jerked away and laughed, hearing the little 'hey!' escape from his lips. "Well, clever, Lou."

"Just one more kiss," Louis pleaded and buried his head into the crook of her neck. His hands wrapped nicely around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. "It's not like AJ is totally chilling with Violet or Willy or anything."

"We are not playing this game," She informed, but she couldn't lie, she was very well placed against his chest. But also, in an open spot that anyone could just walk into. "And AJ can come in whenever, you doofus."

"Ouch," He fake pouted, but his lips stayed in that little grin, pressing small kisses up and down her neck. Of course, he knew how to get to her and finding one sensitive spot, his teeth nipped harshly and she squirmed in his grasp, neediness escaping from her mouth. "Please, Clem."

"No," She finally spluttered out, though his little kisses were sending signals. She squirmed against him, absently noting his own gasp as her ass grazed against his crotch. She hesitated as his teeth grazed against that little spot and feeling how he was getting hard against her. And with a nip, she gasped harshly and her hands gripped the knees of him, legs slung between her own. "Only if it's quick."

"Now, we're talking!" He hollered, and she blushed at his voice. She bared her throat and felt teeth nip in that spot and she groaned, wriggling excitedly against him. His little chuckle was too adorable. "You get flustered, easily? Didn't know you were into biting."

She didn't respond with such words and she cooed, or well, purred as his hands drifted over to the hem of her shirt and feverishly pulled it up. She raised her arms so it was easier and she placed it down on the drawer, or well, flung it over. And large, slender hands drifted to her bra, grasping them and she shuddered as he squeezed them excitedly. His fingers were long and slender, good for playing the piano, and with some other talents that he was playing around with. Her hands trembling, because fuck, he really liked nipping that spot on her, and she was rubbing her thighs together. Unclasping that bra, bare fingers against her bare breasts and she needily gasped as he pinched her hardening nipples between those nice fingers. Rolling them between his pads, him lavishing her throat with kisses and nips.

"Itty Bitty Titty Committee," He suddenly snorted and if he wasn't nipping her, and pinching her nipples, she might've actually punched him. Instead, she ground against him, feeling his erection through his pants and him crying out beautifully, with that singsong voice. "Nice ass though."

"Louis," She hissed and with her bare chest, she ached to even the playing grounds, but those nips were making her hands tremble from actually turning around.

Instead, her hands reached to pull her cargo pants down. Kicking her boot off, and tumbling it away from them, she arched her hips up, with his hands keeping her from falling forwards, pushing her back to him. She tried to ignore how he took the chance to give a harder squeeze as she was distracted with pulling her pants down, before tumbling off her underwear. Them falling down, she rubbed her legs together, feeling how soaked she had become. 

"N-now you," She gasped and she ached to turn around. Instead, she arched needily as he gave a nip to her jaw, before pulling away. Hands fell to the underside of her knees and pulled them up. She hated how helpless she felt in a way, a need to be helped to be moved and she grasped him harshly. "Don't drop me."

"Never," He whispered, not joking anymore as he wriggled himself more onto her bed. Enough room for him to lay her down on the bed, her head hitting the pillows and bare skin rubbing against her covers. His pupils dilated in a way that showed his lust and his hands rubbed her thighs, spreading them apart. "I love you."

"I love you, too," She breathed and his little breaths was everything to her, eyes wide with love. She brushed her hands down his jawlines and fingers traced his cheekbones. "You're beautiful."

"Now, that's an utter lie," He laughed and he paused, pulling her hands away. "I prefer, handsome."

"If I had two feet, I would kick you," She retorted, but her smile showed everything.

"If you had two feet, you wouldn't be as badass with that peg leg of your's," He laughed, and his shoulders shook with such joy. God, she loved this bastard.

She watched him fumble his trenchcoat off, hanging it up on the bed, before kicking his shoes off. Him slowly undressing him, she arched herself, feeling how wet she was getting just seeing how beautiful he was. Such a pretty boy and she smiled bashfully at him, his cheeks flushed as he took his shirt off, folding it up and placing it on the ground, before moving for his pants. His fingers trembled a bit and she cooed out her praise, enough for him to end up being left in his briefs. She whimpered out, and he smiled in a shameful manner.

"Just us two," She whispered and he smiled cheekily down at her, before finally removing those damn briefs of his. His cock, with a bright head, bobbed excitedly and she cooed for him to come to her.

Him awkwardly crouching over her, she pulled him down with her hands, and she kissed those soft lips of his. Parting her's, she could feel his sleek tongue slip in, lapping at her's, and twirling like he belonged there. His hands now on her shoulders, and those fingers rubbing in a way that made her want to buck her hips. A hand in his dreads, and another sliding down his chest, all lean and lanky, but beautiful, to reach down and grab his throbbing penis. Fingers curling around his shaft, she could hear the muffled moan, and she pumped him. His warm mouth on her neck again, she whined as his tongue lavished those marks he gave her. His cock was warm and full of life, and she tried to distract herself from his wandering tongue by stroking him, her fingers curling and stroking. 

"Can I, uh, um," Louis had pulled away now, his lips plump and him anxiously licking his lips. 

"Yes, Lou, you can," Clementine purred out and pointed to the pillow on top of the bed that above them. "I hid the condoms up there."

"Uh, why?" Louis questioned, as he sat on his knees, hands reaching up to grab the pillow. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to laugh, cry, or punch him, or do all three.

"You do realize I have a young boy, right?" She asked and watched the realization flow into his eyes.

"Oh shit, right, yeah!" He hissed, and she finally laughed, tossing her head back and listening to him shuffle about through the pillow cover, before finally pulling one of those little bastards out. "Do you think we'll need more?"

"We don't fuck like rabbits, Louis," She snapped and she grabbed the condom from his hands. Unwrapping it and pulling the actual condom out, she wriggled it onto him, watching it cover his cock with a shiny overcoat. 

"What's stopping us?" Louis laughed and this time, she did punch him, watching him recoil, before a question alighted his eyes. "Can you ride me?"

"Kind of difficult with a leg and a half," She huffed but smiled. "Just gotta help me a bit."

"Does that mean I get to touch that ass of your's?" He quirked and she rolled her eyes as he helped her, her falling onto her knees and him laying down. Pulling her on top of him, she put her hands on his chest and knees right next to him.

"As long as you don't slap it," She hummed and rolled herself along his length. She felt those nice hands of his fall to her ass and squeezing around her. "Want to lead, pretty boy?"

"Mmhmm," He purred, and she felt him lower herself onto him. 

He stretched her beautifully and she hummed as the head of his cock popped into her. Her walls squeezed eagerly and her hands couldn't help but fumble up to his broad shoulders, gripping him as he rolled her hips down. Length pooling into her, the condom rubbing against her walls, but yet, she could feel the throbbing heat of his cock inside of her. Her walls gripping and grabbing tightly, pulling him in like a warm, wet embrace. Her baring her neck, biting her lip tightly as his hands controlled her, helping her pump his cock in and out of her. His nails dug nicely into her skin and she cried out, the little pain mixing so nicely into the pleasure he was giving her. His heat joined with her's and she felt the shifting of their positions. Him moving to a sitting motion, a hand helping to move her legs so they could twine more nicely to his waist.

The other hand still on her ass and pinching and squeezing it. Her walls simply embracing the warmth of his length and her weakly pulling herself up so she could roll her hips up and down against him. His hand on her ass helped, and the other hand soon joining as she twined her legs around his waist. Their bodies so close and warm, his breath on her neck again and she blew some of his dreads away from her face. His little chuckle was enlightenment and she sobbed as those teeth bit so nicely on her, her tightening around him and a hot passion inside of her. He pulled on her ass, him spreading her as he fucked her, her weakly riding him as he bit up and down her neck, leaving her to weakly pull him forward. Her chest pressed harshly against his warm one, the heat burning her as she clawed at his back.

"F-fu-fuck, you're amazing," He moaned into her ear when he let go of her throat and she let an annoyed hiss out when a hand smacked her ass, her rubbing her hips roughly against his. It stung, mixing into the pleasures of the sleek condom, with the warmth of him, rubbing against her sensitive, slick walls, and the mess of bite marks he left on her.

"D-don't slap my ass," She snapped, pouting as his fingers curled around the curve of them. "Louis."

"You're cu-cute when you're maadd," He simply said and she let out chirping moans as he bit her shoulder. 

"FUCK!" She yelled out as he met that nice, little spot inside of her, and kept going to town on it. "Louu."

He didn't respond, simply focusing on her shoulder, him rolling her ass up and down his length. She sobbed through the pleasure that he gave her, feeling like he was burning her without even knowing, simply pressing her against him. Her neediness was obvious, her rubbing her hardened buds against that lean chest of his, and how soaked she was, was allowing easier access to fucking her. She wriggled and squirmed, pulling him so close and rutting. Pants and moans, while his breaths of cries and moans were being muffled by her shoulder. Teeth dug harshly and she threw her head back, closing eyes tightly as he kept pounding into her. Her legs felt shaky and her half-leg was trembling and kept sending shocking waves throughout her. 

"Cl-Clemm!" He finally cried out, releasing her shoulder, and his hands held her down tightly against his, fingers digging harshly into her. 

She focused on peppering his face with little kisses as she felt his cock, through that layer of slickness the condom held, twitching and bubbling. It felt full, more full inside of her, and she closed her eyes as she imagined that smooth load of his spilling into her, coating her slippery walls. Instead, she could feel it hit the condom, and spill around his twitching cock that was buried inside of her. She weakly rolled her hips and a fumbling hand removed itself from her ass. It tumbled to her breast and he weakly pulled her away. His mouth open, tongue lapping, and curling lowering his head and she squealed as that tongue curled over one of her hardened buds. It flicked it before suddenly, teeth curled around and she cried out. His mouth sucked, as teeth grazed that sensitivity, her feeling herself crumble into that bliss.

Her tightening and gasping, she blacked out, before awakening to him separating themselves away from each other. She untwined her trembling leg and a half, letting it fall to the covers. Her half leg dotted a bit, pressing a bit into the cover as he fell next to her. Her skin crawled and her arousal felt puffy in a good way. She imagined how sleek and well-painted her thighs were now after that fucking and she smiled blissfully back at him. He laughed and his mouth looked even plumper than before.

"You're so handsome," She whispered and he chuckled.

"I get that a lot," He mused but she rolled her eyes and felt his hands wrap around her back, pulling her close to his chest. She nuzzled into him, closing her eyes. "Hey, you can't sleep yet!"

"I'm not, I'm resting my eyes," She mumbled, sheepishly and she stopped a yawn from escaping. "You tire me."

"Ow, you wound me my darling, Clementine," He chuckled and he nuzzled her head. "Love you."

"Love you too, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some Bottom!Clementine x Top!Minerva. It was suggested by pxraxise for this couple and guest, red, requested for some Bottom!Clem and Top!Minerva for Clem's first time with a girl.


	10. What's Currently Planned | Ch. 10-29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my planning/outlining of current works, I've decided to at least show you guys what I have planned for everything! In this, I'll show the name of the chapter/prompt, the pairing (and who tops/bottom), who requested it, the POV, and the type of AU it is. Just a small taste of what's waiting in the future. Also, they are placed in order of when they have been requested, so earlier ones have been pushed up. All of them will be done, though!

**10. Don't Leave (Top!Minerva x Bottom!Violet)**

  * Requested by guest, Aya - I originally delayed this because I didn't know whether or not I would be writing any Minnie x Violet.
  * The main "kink" is touch starved.
  * This is considered a "missing scene" - set before Clementine goes to rescue the captured kids. (Go with Violet/Save Louis route)
  * Violet's POV



**11. Teaching Moments (Top!Minerva x Bottom!Clementine)**

  * This was suggested by user, pxraxise, and requested by guest, red, for Clementine's first time with a girl (Minnie).
  * The main "kink" is the first time for Clementine.
  * This is considered to be in a Police Academy AU, where both Clem and Minnie are recruits/students.
  * Minerva POV



**12. On My Knees (Bonnie x Luke)**

  * This was requested by user, Govnah, for some ass worship between Luke and Bonnie.
  * The main "kink" is ass worship, with Luke worshipping Bonnie.
  * This is considered to be pre-canon before the cabin group leaves Howe's.
  * Luke POV



**13. Watch In The Shadows (Onesided!Louis x Clementine x Marlon)**

  * This was requested by guest, Nina, for Louis watching Clementine and Marlon having sex.
  * The main "kink" is voyeurism, with Louis watching, and secret relationships (Clem and Marlon).
  * This is considered to be in an AU where Marlon lives and is set when they are preparing for the raiders' attack.
  * Louis POV



**14. Chains (Clementine x Louis)**

  * This was requested by a guest for the raiders making Clementine and Louis have sex.
  * The main "kinks" are "dubious" consent and breeding kink.
  * This is considered to be in a dark AU where Abel and Lilly grab Clementine and Louis, and make a deal with Clementine.
  * Louis POV



**15. Young Love (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Sarah)**

  * This was requested by guest, Gee, for drunk, high school sex between Clem and Sarah.
  * The main "kinks" are drunk sex and high schoolers. (Clem is 16, Sarah is 18)
  * This is considered to be a High School AU.
  * Sarah POV



**16. Starry Eyed (Top!Mitch x Bottom!Clementine)**

  * This was requested by guest, MidNightTwist99, for Mitch becoming infatuated with stripper Clementine.
  * The main "kink" is rough sex.
  * This is considered to be a Strip Club AU, where Clementine became a stripper to help support AJ and Kenny.
  * Mitch POV



**17. In The Dark (Top!Louis x Bottom!Clementine)**

  * This was requested by guest, ark, for Louis teasing a begging Clementine.
  * The main "kinks" are teasing/begging, slight orgasm denial, and trying to be quiet.
  * This is considered to be set in the future. (Romance Louis/Save Louis route)
  * Clementine POV



**18. Short and Sweet (Clementine x Louis)**

  * This was requested by user, violetine_clouis, for a first time between Louis and Clementine.
  * The main "kink" is the first time.
  * This is considered to be an "extended scene," set in the dating scene between Louis and Clementine.
  * Clementine POV



**19. Behind Lenses (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet)**

  * This was suggested by guest, Spelunky, for some more top!Clementine and bottom!Violet.
  * The main "kinks" are sex in public/semi-public and pornography.
  * This is considered to be a somewhat Photography AU, where Violet takes pictures of nature and draws it, while her girlfriend, Clementine, is a pornographer.
  * Violet POV



**20. Mine (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Louis)**

  * This was suggested by a guest to have some top!Clementine and a bottom!mute!Louis.
  * The main "kinks" are dominate animalistic characteristics/behaviors and sadomasochism.
  * This is considered to be an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, where Clementine is an alpha, while mute Louis is an omega. Clementine is in rut, while Louis is in heat.
  * Louis POV



**21. Please Stay Here (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet)**

  * This was requested by guest, Sock, for Clementine and Violet getting a divorce, with Violet trying to get Clementine to stay.
  * The main "kinks" are hurt/comfort sex and strap-ons.
  * This is an AU, where Clem found some sexts between Violet and Violet's ex-girlfriend, Minnie.
  * Clementine POV



**22. Cling to Me, Latch to You (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet)**

  * This was requested by user, cliolet, for some riding and multiple orgasms between Clementine and Violet.
  * The main "kinks" are hurt/comfort sex, riding, and multiple orgasms.
  * This is considered to be set in the future. (Romance Violet/Save Louis route)
  * Violet POV



**23. You Scared Me (Top!Violet x Bottom!Clementine)**

  * This was requested by guest, jjjjj, for some spanking between these two.
  * The main "kinks" are hurt/comfort sex, spanking, and rough sex.
  * This is considered to be set in the future. (Romance Violet/Save Violet route)
  * Violet POV



**24. 700 Club (Top!Lous x Bottom!Clementine)**

  * This was suggested by user, Xenew, for some top!Louis and bottom!Clementine.
  * The main "kinks" are sex addiction and body worship.
  * This is considered to be a Gods/Goddess AU, where Louis is a god, and Clementine is a demi-god.
  * Clementine POV



**25. Another Touch, Another Buzz (Top!Clementine x Bottom!Violet)**

  * This was requested by guest, kLok3, for overstimulation between top!Clementine and bottom!Violet.
  * The main "kink" is overstimulation.
  * This is considered to be an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, where Clementine is an alpha, and Violet is an omega. Violet is in heat.
  * Violet POV



**26. Waited For This (Clementine x Louis)**

  * This was requested by guest, Artie, for Clementine to be a tease towards Louis throughout the day.
  * The main "kink" is teasing.
  * This is considered to be set in the future. (Save Louis/Romance Louis route)
  * Louis POV



**27. I Worship You (Clementine x Sarah)**

  * This was requested by a guest for ass worship between these two.
  * The main "kink" is ass worship.
  * This is considered to be a Modern AU, where Sarah is a teacher and Clementine is an artist.
  * Sarah POV



**28. Not Like Them (Brody x Clementine)**

  * This was requested by user, I_Love_AudreyJensen, for a protective alpha!Clementine over omega!Brody.
  * The main "kink" is protectiveness.
  * This is considered to be an Alpha/Beta/Omega Au, where Clementine is an alpha, and Brody is an omega.
  * Brody POV



**29. Everything For You (Gabe x Sarah x Clementine)**

  * This was requested by a guest for Sarah and Clementine having a relationship, with Clem deciding to bring in someone new so both can love Sarah.
  * The main "kinks" are slight hurt/comfort sex, polyamorous relationships, and slight jealousy.
  * This is considered to be a College AU, where Gabe is in college for Film, Sarah for teaching, and Clem for law.
  * Clementine POV



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I will currently not be taking any new requests! I hope all of you understand, I don't want more people waiting especially since I've delayed so many others. They will reopen once I finish up all of my current requests. Thank you so much for all the patience you guys have given me!
> 
>  **Update:** If you've noticed there are not as many chapters as there used to be, there's a reason. Some of the chapters I wrote, I regret writing and have deleted them. I hope you understand that.


End file.
